No solo amistad
by Lexylow
Summary: Rosie esta cansada de ser siempre la doncella en peligro, ha decidido que para estar a la altura de carter debera ser mas fuerte,y cuando menos lo espera la fuerza se derrumba dejando ver la verdad! C/R
1. De celos a verdades

Esta historia no se a creado con fines de molestar a nadie, si no como un sueño, ya que despues del rompimiento entre ambas a dejado un vacio, suena extraño lo se!, pero bueno para mi ambas eran un ejemplo a seguir, obviamente me refiero a su amistad, por que Demi y Selena siempre seran mis idolos, ya sea juntas o separadas, su musica transmite mil y una cosas.

Femflash cada quien tome sus precauciones.....

**Progrma de proteccion para princesas.**

_**1° de celos a verdades.**_

Despues de que Carte haya sustituido a Rosie ante el general Magnus y su padre el coronel Maison las haya rescatado, ambas sean integrado a PPP, con fines de que ninguna otra princesa vuelva a pasar algo semejante, esto claro para ambas tambien fue un pretexto para poderse ver minimo en horas de "trabajo", ya que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder a la otra, si ambas se querian como hermanas.

PPP habia decidio que para no interferir con la escuela de ambas solo trabajarian fines de semana o bien en vacaciones, al igula de que habian decidio formar el equipo ROSARTER, lo que puso a amabas mas felices, ya que iban a trabajar en equipo.

Despues de unos meses ambas eran el equipo con mayores triunfos, ni siquiera los mas expertos pudieron lograr lo que ellas lograron y en tampoco tiempo.

Unos dias antes de vacaciones, anciosas ambas por volverse a ver, recivieron un comunicado, cada una en sus respectivos hogares la primera en recivirlo fue Carter.

Carter al encontar el sobre lo abrio con desperacion despues de todo cualquier mision que implicara a Rosie y a ella, le hacia perder la paciencia ya que lo unico que queria era verla de nuevo, Carter leyo una y otra vez las mismas lineas sin explicarse por que le daba mal espina esta mision.

_Mason Carter:_

_Se le a asignado junto a Montoya Rosalinda una mision nivel 1, lo que significa que es de sumo riesgo, pero que se an ganado con su esfuerzo y dedicacion en el trabajo, los detalles de la mision se los daremos cuando esten juntas frente a la directora de PPP._

_Las estaremos esperando el dia 1 de julio a las 16 horas en el cuartel sean puntuales._

_atte: la direccion general de PPP._

Mientras tanto Rosalinda, estaba firmando unos papeles de la administracion del reino y de como seria la mejor manera de invertirlos, su madre abrio las puertas del despacho, encontrando a una Rosalinda algo ida, su mirada era de seriendad y triztesa.

-Rosie, deberias descanzar un poco llevas semanas sentada ahi mismo, y solo te mueves si tienes hambre o si vas al baño, recuerda que aun eres una niña, lo que significa que no solo tienes obligaciones si no una vida-

-por favor, madre, si no ago esto, quien lo hara entonces?-

-podrias contartar a alguien como secretario, te vendria bien ayuda-

-no confio en nadie-

-te entiendo, pero habra gente que te sea fiel, deberia mas bien tomalo como una orden de tu madre buscar a alguien que te ayude-

-esta bien, pero no prometo nada-

-oh! antes de que se me olvide, te llego este sobre de PPP-

-sobre?- se levanto de la silla, camino rodeando el escritorio y casi arrebatandole el sobre de las manos de su madre, y digo casi, por que a una princesa no se le permitia ser mal educada.

Abrio el sobre casi destrozandolo, y antes de comenzar a leer, suspiro y se hablo a si misma.

"Tranquila Rosalinda, es solo una mision, por que tanto entusiasmo?, si es sierto no has visto a Carter por un mes, pero te es tan dificil vivir sin ella a tu lado?".

-en que piensas hija?- su madre pregunto observandola con algo de curiosidad, "Rosalinda nunca muestra lo que siente o piensa, pero cuando se trata de PPP o de Carter, cambia totalmete, dejando ver a Rosie y no a la fria Rosalinda".

Estaba mal que su propia madre pensara que era fria, pero ultimamente era tan fria que no actuaba como un ser humano si no como una maquina de trabajo, y todo por servir a su reino, para no desepcionarlo, de hecho la madre habia escuchado que algunos de los sirvientes le decian la reina de hielo, nadie exepto Carte habian penetrado las barreras que Rosalinda habia puesto en su corazon, y no la culpaba despues de todo la perdida de su padre, asumir que debia ser reina a tan corta edad, y por si fuera poco encargarse de los problemas del reino y de la escuela, no le dejaban tiempo a Rosalinda de vivir su vida. Mas si le agregabas que trabajaba para una organizacion secreta a cargo de la seguridad de princesas, la verdad es que la madre no se explicaba como su hija no se derrumbaba, o bueno ya habia encontrado su respuesta y esa solo constaba de una palabra CARTER.

-en nada especifico, solo me preguntaba de que se tratara la mision- mintio, y que podria decir estaba pensando que por fin vere a Carter, cosa que llevaria a por que ella es tan importante?.

-ya veo, bien te dejo a solas para que leas el contenido- su madre se fue dandole la espalda y sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

_Montoya Rosalinda._

_Se le comunica atraves de este documento que su precencia es necesaria ante las autoridades de PPP, junto a su compañera Mason, para asignarle una mision nivel 1, significando riesgo. Para esto debera presentarse el dia 1 de julio a las 16 horas en el cuartel sea puntual._

_P.D. la directora necesita que llegue media hora antes para informale, sierta situacion._

_atte: la direccion general de PPP._

"Situacion" penso Rosalinda, "que sera?, no creo que nada importante".

El dia indicado habia llegado, ambas estaban nerviosas, despues de tanto no verse, era evidente pero por que tanto nerviosismo?.

Rosalinda llego al cuartel busco a Carter pero no la encontro, despues descubrio por unos cuantos que solo ella habia sido sitada media hora antes.

-directora, cual es la situacion que quiere discutir conmigo?- interrogo Rosalinda, mirando a la direcctora con cara de pocos amigos- y por que solo a mi-

-por que es acerca de usted, no veo que tenga que involucrar a alguien mas, el general Magnus, a escapado de nuestras instalaciones, con ayuda de uno de los nuestros, que evidentemente a sido comprado-

-ya veo, y piensa que el general viene tras de mi, no es asi?-

-asi es, por lo que le pedimos que sea cautelosa, ademas de discreta no queremos que el rumor se disparse, por que aun no sabemos quien a sido su complice, asi que esperamos capturarlo y no dandole motivos para que sospeche que nosotros lo sabemos y huya-

-entiendo la situacion y no se preocupe, nadie lo sabra, no por mi, claro esta-

Unos pequeños golpes, se escucharon el la puerta de la oficona.

-adelante-

-directora, Rosie no a llegado- dijo Carte abriendo la puerta y topandose con la sorpresa al ver a Rosie, frente al escritorio de la directora- bueno creo que ya llego- le dedico una sonrisa juguetona a Rosie, quien se puso roja, ante aquella mirada.

-bien señoritas, tomen asiento- Carter acomodo la silla de Rosie, despues de que se sentara, la empujo un poco para quedara cerca de la mesa, despues de todo para Carter Rosie seguia siendo no solo una princesa sino la reina.

Rosalinda en sinonimo de agradecimiento, le sonrio y movio un poco su cabeza de arriba a bajo.

Ambas ya comodas, la directora comenzo a hablar.

-bien jovencitas, esta mision como ya deben saber es nivel 1, ya saben lo que implica, pero la situacion es un poco mas dificil de lo que aparenta, no solo van a proteger a una princesa, si no que tambien a un principe-

Las caras de ambas se quedaron es shok.

-principe?- pregunto Carter.

-lo se, es algo extraño, pero deben cuidar de ambos por que son hermanos gemelos, y por que ambos despues de que pase el peligro se debatiran en quien toma el reino, la situacion es que el tio de ambos, no esta conforme con que unos jovenes tomen el poder, siendo el hermano del antiguo rey-

-entonces, tenemos que cuidar a dos?-

-asi es, Montoya-

-ya veo-

-aqui esta la informacion de ambos, leanla y en cuanto esten listas partiran hacia donde se encuntran-

-pense que estaban ya aqui?- pregunto Rosalinda

-desafortunadamente no hay oficiales, que pudieran hacer el traslado seguro, asi que decidos dejarlos, en una parte del reyno que nadie conoce, exepto ellos y ustedes ahora-

-gracias- dejeron ambas.

Salieron de la oficiona y se dirigieron a su oficina designada.

En ella habia varias fotos, de ambas, abrazandose y sonriendo, o con caras graciosas.

Rosie comenzo a leer en voz alta para ambas.

-Princesa Alice Montemayor Smith, edad 17, reino isla Montemayor, situacion critica, posibilidad de muerte alta,

principe Nicholas Montemayor Smith, edad 17, reino isal Montemayor, situacion critica, posibilidad de muerte alta, localizacion de ambos, calabozo del laberinto de Rosas-

-Calabozo?, quien diablos se puede ocultar ahi-

-no tengo la menor idea, pero el principe Nicholas es bastante atractivo o tu que crees?-

"atractivo, como que atractivo?, penso Carter al mismo tiempo que miraba la foto de ambos principes, ella no le veia nada de atractivo, bueno si lo era pero no lo iba a admitir y mas si le habia sacado suspiros a Rosie.

-creo que es como cualquier otro principe-

-quiza, no sea tu tipo, pero el mio claro que lo es-

Carter cerro sus manos en un puño y las apreto hasta que el dolor se hizo presente.

-creo que deberiamos irnos- dijo Carter desviando la mirada y caminando hacia la salida.

-esperame Carter- Rosie hablo, haciendo que Carter se detuviera y ya cuando ambas estaban al mismo paso, se fueron hacia la parte superior, para tomar el helicoptero, que las llevaria a sus destinos.

En el Helicoptero se sentaron juntas, poco a poco Rosie se quedo dormida, despues de dias sin dormir mas que 5 horas diarias era cansado, su cabeza se recargo en el hombro de Carter, mientras que esta se sentia algo nerviosa, el tener a Rosie, asi hacia que su cabeza pensara miles de cosas, que no eran buenas, pero inevitablemente se fue acercando a eso labios carmin que le llamaba a gritos, dejandose llevar por el deceo de poseerlos, de sentir su calidez.

Cada centimentro que se acercaba era sentir la respiracion de Rosie, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, lo que tambien significaba acercarse a su perdicion, y ya que mas daba, ahora en ese instante nada importaba.

Rozo sus labios con la dormida Rosie, y sintio que una descarga electrica le recorria el cuerpo, se separo diciendose que era suficiente, ya habia tentado al destino y no deberia hacerlo mas.

"Carter, hay que aceptralo, te gusta Rosie, y no solo como una amiga, si no a que le llamas el sentimiento de saber que a Rosie le gustaba otro que no eras tu, o que me dices de lo que acabas de hacer, te gusta y esa es la cruda verdad!!!"


	2. Mia y de nadie mas?

_________como ya han de ver visto, mi ortografia es pecima y para acabarla mi compu no tiene word, malo, malo, sabia que debia poner mas atencion a las clases de español, bueno pues ni modo, me las tendre que seguir ingeniando, en verdad perdon, mi escritura va contra las leyes de la ortografia lo se, sorry....... aqui les dejo el siguente capitulo, gracias por leerme......._

_**

* * *

**_

2° MIA Y DE NADIE MAS?.

Acomode a Rosie, sobre mis piernas para que descanzara mejor y sobre todo para que yo me alejara de la adiccion, Rosie suspiro varias beses en el sueño, en verdad decearia saber lo que piensa o sueña, a veces se comporta tan fria con los demas, mientras que conmigo es la tierna, alegre, en mejores palabras la perfecta Rosie, quiza haya sido eso lo que me enamoro de ella, por que demonios me tenia que enomorar de ella, de mi mejor amiga, de mi casi hermana, de una chica, no se suponia que me gustaban los chico?.

-Carter, en que piensas?- baje mi mirada hasta toparme con aquellos hermosos ojos, su dulce voz era una orquesta para mi corazon, tanto asi que lo hacia acelerase y pararse de repente.

-en todo y en nada?-

-y como es eso-

-pensaba en la mision- mentira

-te preocupa?, por primera vez a Carter Mason le preocupa una mision, eso es de temer-

-oye, todos tenemos una primera vez-

-no te preocupes, yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre- hablo reincorporandose, y abrazandome, cosa que correspondi, la aprete a mi cuerpo, taratando de trasmitirle cuando la amaba.

-y ese abrazo, tan emotivo- dijo sonriendo y separandose de mi, haciendome sentir frio.

-no lo se, estoy algo preocupada hay algo en la mision que me da mala espina- no era mentira, bueno tambien me preocupaba estos sentimientos algo prohibidos.

-y eso por que?-

-no lo se, quiza solo sea mi imaginacion-

-humm????, quiza-

El piloto nos saco de nuestro silencio producido por mi presentimiento.

-oficiales Montoya, Mason estamos por aterrizar, tienes 30 minutos para sacarlos y traerlo hasta aqui, si se tardan podria costar la vida de dos principes-

Por si fuera poco, me repetian lo que ya sabia, pero que no queria recordar, les costaba tanto no decir cosas que nos pusieran mas nerviosas, Rosie me miro y con su mirada trataba de calmarme, lo sabia por que me dedicaba su sonrisa mas pura.

-gracias?- dije sonando mas a pregunta que a afirmacion.

Bajamos del Helicoptero, la ayude a bajar de este, despues de todo seguia siendo una reina, aunque para mi siempre seria mi princesa Rosie, la condusco por donde el mapa indica, parece un pueblo avandonado, solo casas y mas casas, sin rastro de personas, que diablos esta pasando aqui.

Seguimos caminando hasta toparnos ante las puertas del laberinto, miro a la izquierda a la derecha y no le veo final, miro de nuevo el mapa tratando de memorizar cada vuelta y camino, por si fuera poco comienza una lluvia bastante fuerte, y yo sin chamarra, valla que dia!!.

Miro a Rosie, que por algun motivo a soltado mi mano, la veo quitarse su chamarra, dejando ver la blusa de manga larga debajo.

-toma Carter, te vas a resfriar- me dice ofreciendomela, pero yo la niego con la cabeza

-princesa, creo que es otra la que se puede enfermar-

-Carter, tu solo traes una blusa de tirantes, quien la necesita mas tu o yo?-

-pero...-

-sin peros y mas te vale ponertela, por que se nos esta llendo el tiempo y no quiero seguir discutiendo- sin decir nada mas me pongo la chamarra, aun sigue tibia por el cuerpo de Rosie, y de ella puedo oler el perfume de Rosas de mi princesa, me quita el mapa de las manos, y lo guarda en su pantalon.

-ya que lo has memorizado, es hora de ponernos serias o no? Carter- dios, su voz puede tener diferentes tonos, pero me desarma.

-tu solo confia en mi-

-siempre, siempre-

La llevo por diferentes, caminos, dando vueltas en diferentes direcciones hasta que ya no hay mas camino por seguir, esta cerrado el paso.

-me equivoque?- digo

-claro que no!!, mira Carter debajo- bajo mi mirada hasta el lugar en el que ella me señala, una pequeña puerta de madera sobre el suelo, dios un calabozo dentro de la tierra, que lugar para morir o esconderse, daba igual.

Rosie se agacha en frente de la puerta y con ambas manos jalo de la perilla de hierro, probocando que se abriera pero con un ruido para dejarnos sordas, Rosie me mira y sonrie,nos adentramos en la profundidades de la tierra, para nuestar suerte, el camino esta iluminado con antorchas, bajamos varias escaleras, pero no se oye nada.

-Principes?-pregunto

-pincesa Alice, principe Nicholas?- interroga Rosie, al tunel en que al parecer no hay nada.

-somos de PPP, hemos venido por ustedes- vuelvo a preguntar pero nada.

-somos las agentes Rosie y Carter- nada

Unos pasos delante de nosotras, nos sacan tremendo susto, y poniendo nuestro cuerpos en pose de ataque despues de todo, los entrenamientos en domingo para ambas con mi padre debian de servir para algo, de entre la oscuridad se dejan ver ambos rostros, y yo decia que Nicholas no era guapo?, que Carter estas loca?, a Rosie tambien le parece guapo?, estas segura de lo que acabas de decir?, muevo la cabeza antes de que me explote en tantas preguntas.

Miro a Rosie quien les esta dedicando una amplia sonrisa.

-ya era hora- dice el principe, por si fuera poco este vuelve a revivir mis sentimientos de que los principes se comportan como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies.

-lo sentimos- dice Rosie, haciendo mas evidente su sonrisa, hay que ganas de matarlos.

-bien nos vamos- es lo unico que alcanzo a decir.

-gracias por rescatarnos, perdon el comportamiento de mi hermano se cree el rey cuando aun no lo es- mira a su hermano frustrada- deberias comportarte minimo ante la reyna Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore- dice la princesa Alice haciendo una reverencia, su hermano que se a quedado con la boca abierta, hace lo mismo que su hermana.

-como es que ustedes saben?- pregunto

-creo que no es tiempo de charlas deberiamos irnos-

-si, claro, espero que traigan una chamarra afuera llueve a cantaros- sonrio pensando en que me alegraria que el pricipito se moje para que se le baje el ego.

Corremos por el laberinto, recordando los mismos pasos que antes, como era de esperarse sigue lloviendo, y para mi suerte, ellos si traian chamarras bastante amplias para mantenerlos calientes y secos, corremos por las calles, los principes incluida mi pirncesa valla que tienen condicion fisica, crei que unas personas asi no la ocupaban, bueno en el caso de Rosie si pero en el de los otros dos, bueno da igual.

El helicoptero esta frente a nosotros cuando escucho, que la princesa Alice se a resbalado, volteo y veo que Rosie se esta encargando de eso, me detengo mientras que Rosie me hace señales de que siga, no puedo ni pensarlo cuando veo que unos soldados se dirigen a ellas, Rosie ayuda a Alice a levantarse mientras y la pone tras su espalda, justo cuando veo como una de las espadas de uno de aquellos malechores le a rozado el brazo a Rosie, Rosie se voltea y corre agarrando a la princesa.

-corre Carter, no te quedes ahi- me saca de mi shock, por que no puedo moverme, siento como la mano libre de mi princesa me agarra obligandome a correr, junto a ellas, siento que nos siguen, pisan nuestros talones, uno de los soldados, me alcanza jalandome de la chamarra, siendo yo arrebatada de la mano de Rosie.

-sigue princesa, corre Alice- escucho que dice Rosie, pero no entiendo el por que?, mis ojos se posan en aquel que me a detenido, esa sonrisa, esa cara, es el, el General Magnus, quien rie, como si le pareciera gracioso, mis ojos no pueden creer lo que estan viendo, no solo al General si no a mi princesa dejandose ir sobre el, ante aquel esfuerzo ambos caen, Rosie ya que tiene el factor sorpresa de su parte, golpea al coronel en la cara y dandole un golpe entre las piernas.

-jamas, vuelva a tocar a mi Carter o te mato, me has escuchado- esperen acaba de decir mi Carter, no me da tiempo suficiente cuando los brazos de Rosie me ayudan a levantarme y corre conmigo, ya no vuelvo a sentir que nos siguen, cuando estamos frente al Helicoptero, escucho la voz del General.

-nos volveremos a ver, Mi princesa, despues de todo, vas a ser mia y de nadie mas- ambas lo fulminamos con la mirada, mientras el Helicoptero despega, dejandonos ver a un General aun sonriendo.

Mi cuerpo tiembla del coraje, que acaba de decir ese idiota.

Rosie se sienta al lado de la princesa y mira hacia el cielo gris.

-tu, tu lo sabias no es asi-

-saber que- me pregunta indiferente y sin mirarme.

-sabias que el estaba libre verdad?, no mientas, jamas nos mentimos, como pudiste ocultarme algo asi, cuando lo supiste- mi cuerpo aun tiembla de coraje.

-antes de que nos designaran la mision, era por eso que estaba en el desapcho, me querian informar que el general se habia escapado-

-pero como no decirmelo-

-no te lo queria decir, por que te ibas a poner como ahora, y no queria que te preocuparas por mi, como siempre lo haces- me miro, dedicandome una mirada fria, llenada de triztesa, dolor, amargura, haciendo que mi cuerpo volviera a temblar pero ya no de coraje si no de miedo.

-toma- le ofrese la princesa Alice a Rosie.

-no es necesario- rechaza Rosie

-lo es, despues de todo, esa herida debe estar protegida con calor- Rosie no dice nada mas y se pone la chamarra que le ofrece, ardiendo yo en celos, pero no puedo hacer nada mas que mirar, la princesa se acerca peligrosamente a Rosie y en una par de segundos, le esta robando un beso, esperen como que le esta robando un beso, que no se supone que las princesas no hacen eso?, pero que demonios por que esta besando a mi Rosie, aprieto mis manos, dejo de respirar, los celos me estan matando y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que seguir mirando.

-mi hermana al ataque- solo alcanzo a escuchar, pero la voz la escucho lejana, muy lejana, acaso me perdi?.

* * *

2° mia y de nadie mas?

Carter pov.


	3. El dulce sabor de los labios

_**3° el dulce sabor de los labios.**_

**Rosie Pov.**

Me separo de la princesa Alice tan rapido, cuando veo a Carter desmayarse, me levanto de donde estoy sentada y me inco ante el cuerpo de Carter.

-Carter- digo una y otra vez al cuerpo inanimado de Carter- Carter, despierta- me estoy poniendo mas histerica, si no respiro y no me calmo, no le voy a hacer de mucha ayuda a Carter.

Despues de unos minutos nada, no se como demonios he sacado las fuerzas, para cargarla, levantandola y haciendole una señas al principe de que se mueva, el obedece su carida es palida, me imagino que el no tiene ni idea que hacer, lo que nos lleva a que yo tambien he de estar palida, y no por que no sepa que hacer si no por que Carter esta desmayada y tengo miedo de que sea algo grave.

La recuesto en el asiento que para nuestra suerte es bastante amplio dejando que el cuerpo de Carter se estire lo suficiente.

-Carter- vuelvo a repetir moviendola, ella lentamente abre los ojos, y me dedica una sonrisa algo incompleta.

-Rosie- me llama- no me siento nada bien- vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-abre los ojos Carter, no te duermas, por mi, vamos hazlo- ella quiere obedecerme, pero sus ojos no se abren.

An pasado unos minutos infernales, hasta que siento que el helicoptero aterriza, inmediatamente algunos oficiales llevan a los principes, me supongo que para el cambio y traslado pero eso ahorita no me importa, uno de los oficiales me arranca de los barzos de Carter, mientras otro la carga llevandosela.

-Carter- grito una y otra vez, mientras trato de safarme del agarre del oficial, pataleo una y otra vez-Carter, dejame ir a su lado- el oficial no dice nada, solo me aprieta, aun luchando contra los golpes que le propino, inevitablemente dejo de moverme y de esforzarme, en su lugar vienen las lagrimas que habia guardado desde hace tiempo, siento que el oficial me livera, caigo de rodillas al suelo, miro al cielo, y me limpio las lagrimas que habia dejado escapar, no yo no, no voy a llorar, no me voy a derrumbar, no yo no. La triztesa se a cambiado por una ira irrefutable contra mi y todo lo que me rodea, pero mas a mi que me he permito llorar por nada, no voy a ser la debil princesita Rosalinda, la que todos quieren pisotear, utilizar y proteger, por que es una piesa de ceremaca que en cualquier momento se puede romper, por que es delicada, intocable y cara.

-Rosie- el oficial me llama, me volto para verlo y es el Mayor Mason, el padre de Carter, he sido una cria de aquellas que cuando le quitan su juguete se ponen a llorar, tanto asi que no me he fijado el gran escandalo que habia hecho y sobre todo frente a quien lo habia hecho- estas bien?- quizo saber.

-si mayor, solo fue un pequeño antibajo, ya se me paso- el mayor me mira como si no estuviera convencido, me ayuda a levantarme y me guia hasta donde esta una pequeña sala que era la enfermeria, ahi veo a Carter, tan palida que pareceria no haber visto el sol nunca, su repiracion es lenta y profunda, no quiero pensar en que Carter es fragil, pero con ese aspecto lo parece, suspiro unas cuantas veces, no me puedo dar el lujo de volverme a romper y de que Carter tenga la mision de pegarme de nuevo.

-Mayor, ya sabe que es lo que le pasa?- ni siquiera puedo verlo, que mas daba, sabia que era una falta de respeto, pero aqui no era la princesa Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore, era solo Rosie Gonzales y me daba igual la educacion.

-al parecer, fue una carga de estres, que se le junto con frustacion, y con gripe por si fuera poco, pero Carter siempre ha sido fuerte veras que sale de esto- dice tocando mi hombro, lo miro con cara de frialdad.

-nunca he dudo de lo que Carter es capaz de hacer, solo queria saber que era- volteo mi cara y el quita su mano, de un derrepente Carte se incorpora de la cama, mira para todos lados, esta confuza, lo noto.

-le molestaria si soy yo quien va con ella-

-no, para nada-

-se lo agradesco-

Abro la puerta del cubiculo y camino hacia ella, apesar de su sonrisa aun tiene cara de enferma, la hago acostar de nuevo, aun si pronunciar palabra.

-Rosie, te pasa algo?-

-hum?-

-si, te conozco, algo tienes-

-no es nada, solo estoy algo cansada, y tu como te sientes?-

-bien, creo, ¿que me paso?, como demonios he llegado aqui?-

-te desmayaste, dicen que fue por estres, frustracion y gripe, no te dije que te pusieras mi chamarra desde el principio-

-lo se, no me lo recuerdes-

Carter comienza a cerrar los ojos, debe ser por los medicamentos, me acerco a su cara, le doy un beso en la frente

-que descances Carter- sigue sin abrir los ojos pero toma de mi mano.

-no te vayas Rosie quedate conmigo- se mueve un poco de la cama, y con otra mano me hace señal de que quiere que me acueste a su lado.

-Carter debes descanzar y yo ahi, a tu lado, no vas a poder-

-no me importa, sin ti, no le puedo llamar descanzo-

-ay Carter Mason- me acuesto a su lado, casi a la orilla, ella se voltea hacia a mi, cerrando sus manos en mi cintura y trando de mi hasta que su cuerpo se pego al mio, despues me suelta y acomoda su cara en mi pecho, mietras yo le paso una mano por su nuca, como almohada, y con la otra mano, le acaricio el cabello, su respiracion se hace profunda, avisandome que ya ha caido en un profundo sueño, es cuando me acerco a su oido y le susurro las palabras que quiza nunca mas diria.

-Carter yo estoy cambiando por ti, para que nunca mas te tengas que preocupar por mi, para que podamos ser iguales, para que veas que puedo ser digna de tu amor, te amo Carter, te amare siempre y no solo como una amiga, si no como una chica, quiza sea lo mas prohibido que he sentido, pero que mas da, te amo-

-Rosie yo tambien te amo, y no solo como mi mejor amiga, si no como mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo- el corazon se me acelera, ella ha escuchado lo que le he dicho?, tragame tierra, por que no se abre un hoyo en el suelo y me traga?.

-Carter yo...- por que no puedo decir una escusa, no encuentro ninguna, pero por que?.

-Rosie, no digas nada mas, por favor, no arruines esto- me mira con eso hermosos ojos y en cuestion de nada, sus labios se pegaban a los mios, su lengua roza mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero aun no sedo, todo esto es tan repentino, mas sin embargo ella muerde mi labio y abro las puertas de mi perdicion, su lengua danzo con la mia, aun ritmo que quiza nunca senttire con alguien mas, sintiendo el roze que provocaba ambas, disfrutando del dulce sabor de los labios, volviendome adicta a su dulce sabor, hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente.

-Rosie, pareces un sueño, uno tan hermoso que paresco aun dormida, sabes jodidamente delicioso-

-hum!!, no puedo decir del todo lo mismo, no se si el sabor a fresas fue el de tus labios o el de la mediciana-

-queeeeeee?-

-era broma, broma-

-valla broma- Ahora soy yo quien la aprisiona en un beso, aun mas intenso que el primero, lleno aun mas de deceo y amor, y ella me separa.

-oye no me tienes tan contenta, sabes un motivo de mi desmayo, fue que aridia en celos, por que sierta princesa, se atrevio a posar su labios en los de mi princesa, y yo me tuve que quedar a ver la funcion sin ser parte de ella-

-eso, no fue nada, solo un roze, que iba a saber yo que a la princesa Alice, tambien le gustaban las chicas, algo bastante raro no crees?, pero bueno es pasado y hablando de eso, debo ir para ver que va a pasar-

-no por favor, no te vallas, quedate conmigo, que te valgan esos principitos, que por mi fuera, los hubiera dejado con...- Carter se queda callada y las lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

-por que lloras, Carter?-

-tu me lo ocultaste, me hiziste a un lado de tu vida, por que Rosie?, jamas tenemos sectros-

-Carter yo no queria preocuparte, ya te preocupas lo suficiente por mi como para darte otra cosa por la que tambien debes preocuparte, esta es mi lucha no la tuya-

-es mi lucha, desde el primer momento en que se trata de ti, ya que al quererme, al ser tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, tu casi hermana y..y..y..-

-y mi novia?-

-en verdad?- aun me lo pregunta que no es obvio?.

-si, en verdad-

-bueno, y tu novia, me has dado el derecho a pelear junto a ti, no me importa contra que, yo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo no solo en las buenas si no en las malas, lo que significa luchar junto a ti-

-sabes Carter, por eso te aaammmoo-

-entonces prometeme que jamas me vas a ocultar algo asi-

-Carter yo...-

-nada de Carter, prometemelo, que si no, me voy a enojar contigo-

-te lo prometo-

-gracias Rosie, yo tambien te amo, mucho mas de lo que puedes imaginar- me dice dandome un beso apacionado, el dulce sabor de sus labios es una perdicion, una adiccion a la que te puedes acostumbrar en segundos,ella sabe divinamente deliciosa.

Me quede abranzandola, su cabeza subia y bajaba, al ritmo de mi respiracion, era tan delicioso el olor de su cabello, lo sedoso y lindo que era, su cuerpo era calido me recordaba a cuando mi padre aun estaba vivo, lo bien que se sentia llegar a casa, hace tanto tiempo que no me senti asi, no me sentia querida, amada, correspondida, feliz, aunque mi madre hacia lo posible, no era lo mismo poder enfrentar tanto asi de la nada, le agradecia a mi madre el esfuerzo, pero nada era lo mismo, hasta que la conoci, ella me devolvio todo, era como estar en casa de nuevo, eso era una casa calida, acojedora y mia.

No importaba como, Carter debia ser feliz, conmigo o sin mi, no iba a renunciar a ella, pero si iba a dejar correr esta relacion si estaba en peligro nuestra amistad, eso era lo unico con lo que me podia conformar, con estar a su lado de la forma en que fuera, mientras que no le hiciera daño a ella, todo podia estar bien.

Me levanto sin yo quererlo, quiero hablar acerca de la mision con la directora, al igual que del general Magnus, aprovechando que Carter se ha vuelto a dormir.


	4. correcto o incorrecto?

**Sorry por la tardanza jeje, en mi estado apenas son vacaciones, y como buena hidrocalida pues me fui a la feria de San Marcos, jaja en verdad sorry. Bien pues aqui otro capitulo.**

* * *

**Aun Rosie Pov.......**

**4° correcto o incorrecto.**

Habia caido en un juego, en el cual perderia tomara el camino que tomara, habia solo dos el correcto y el incorrecto.

El correcto seria: dejar a Carte, herirla y herirme, pero al final nadie nos señalaria, ni nos lastimaria, por que quien en esta bendita sociedad aceptaria el amor entre dos mujeres, ni yo hace poco lo podia aceptar y quiza con el tiempo Carter se olvide de mi, se case, forme una familia, mientras que yo hare lo mismo, ambas nos olvidaremos una de la otra.

El incorrecto seria: quedarme con ella, escuchar todo tipo de criticas, viendo como nos humillan, sin poder mas que hacer caso omiso, pero que con el tiempo me llegara a importar, esperar a que las revistas de espectaculos, anuncien en letras mayusculas: LA REYNA DE COSTA LUNA: ROSALINDA MARIE MONTOYA FIORE ESTA ENAMORADA DE UNA CHICA, SU MEJOR AMIGA CARTER MASON; humillando a mi reyno, a mi madre, la memoria de mi padre, y a la misma Carter, y por que, por un "amor" que quiza se me pasara en unos años.

No puedo tomar ningun camino, en todos implica la perdida, el dolor, la triztesa, cosas que no quiero experimentar.

Entro en la direccion, antes tocando por supuesto, y dada la señal de entrada, miro a la directora esta hablando con el Mayor Mason, ambos me miran.

-agente Montoya, necesitamos un informe- ni siquiera me invitan a sentarme vaya que modales!!!.

-encontramos a los principes, en el calabozo, a medio camino de llegar al helicoptero, aparece el General Magnus, este hace caer a Carter, la tumba en el suelo, yo guio a los principes al helicoptero, regreso, me aviento contra el General, lo golpeo, y corro junto con Carter, al helicoptero-

-lo ve directora, no me explico que hacia el General en ese lugar- dice el Mayor

-quiza el es quien a amenazado a los principes, vio una oportunidad de recuperar su puesto- responde la directora.

-quiza Rosalie, no deberia ir a misiones, que impliquen a estos principes-

-Mayor, yo no importo, despues de todo, en este momento no soy la princesa, si no un agente, y los principes estan por arriba de mi-

-el agente Montoya tiene razon, ademas cuando se nos unio dejo de ser una princesa-

EL Mayor respira, parece que en estos ultimos meses me ha tomado mucho cariño, para mi es un ejemplo a seguir, un segundo padre, que me ha cuidado y apoyado la mayor parte del tiempo, a mi madre le gusta, lo se, pone los mismos ojos que yo cuando veo a Carter.

-entonces no hay nada mas que discutir, yo sigo en la mision?-

-asi es, agente-

-bien, entonces a donde van a trasladar a los dos principes?-

-estamos pensando que lo mejor seria en una isla, propiedad de nosotros, aunque no pueden quedarse solos-

-lo que trata de decir la directora, Rosie, es que necesitamos que ustedes se queden en esa isla con ellos-

-y no es necesario, mas agentes debido a la condicion de la mision-

-el Mayor Mason estara 3 dias en una mision, pero las alcanzara y se unira a su mision-

-Directora si me permite, el agente Carter, no esta en condicion de seguir en esta mision-

-no deberia ser yo quien diga eso?- No habia escuchado que la puerta se abriera, mucho menos que fuera Carter quien entrara.

-Carter, quiza Rosie tenga algo de razon, estas enferma- hablo mas bien el padre de Carter que el Mayor Mason.

-estoy bien, me han dado unas pastillas para la enfermedad, no es nada grave-

-lo es, si sigue estresandote por nada- bufe.

-directora, tengo mis analizis clinicos, no hay nada de que preocuparse, puede verlo, es mas puede hablar con la enfermera que me atendio- contradijo Carter. Mire a Carter con ganas de matarla, es que esta niña no entendia lo peligroso que era para su salud, seguir con esto.

-la decision esta tomada, ambas se marchan en la mañana, asi que vallan y descanzen, coman o lo que sea, espero buenos resultados como siempre-

Me di la media vuelta, gritandole a mi mente, bufando ante los actos de Carter, sali sin decir nada mas, caminando hasta que llegue a uno de los cuartos asignados a los agentes, por si era necesario que se quedaran en el cuartel.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi, sin importarme quien me siguiera o quien no, solo queria pensar un momento a solas, asimilar, que Carter estaba ahora conmigo, que Carter no le importaba su salud, que la princesa estaba enamorada de mi, que yo aun no me decidia si me gustaban solo las chicas o tambien los chicos, por que lo que le dije a Carter al principio es verdad, el principe Nicholas para mi es realmente atractivo, ¿que hubiera pasado si el hubiera sido el que me besara y no su hermana?, habria respondido lo tengo por seguro.

Me hundi en la cama boca abajo, con la cara pegada a la almohada, cerrando mis ojos lo mas fuerte, tratando de no pensar nada mas, de quedarme dormida, pero no, en mis pensamientos aparecia una lista, a la izquierda lo correcto, a la derecha lo incorrecto.

Dañar a Carter: incorrecto; princesa: incorrecto; principe: incorrecto; estar con Carter?????.

Esa idea estaba en medio, volvi a pensar en estar o no estar con Carter, dios si en verdad estas ahi ariba ayudame a tomar una decicion, la puerta del cubiculo se abrio.

-Rosalinda Mary Montoya Fiore, es que quieres quedarte en la isla sola con ambos principes, te a gustado tanto el beso, que me quieres dejar fuera de esto?-

-Carter, por favor, solo quiero dormir un momento- segui acostada de la misma manera, sin moverme un milimetro.

-Montoya!! solo dime la verdad, te a gustado el beso?, es que me has mentido?- Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, volteandome con un fuerte y brusco movimiento hasta quedar boca arriba.

-no Carter, no me a gustado el beso, no quiero dejarte fuera de nada, yo solo quiero que estes bien TE CUESTA TANTO ENTENDERLO!!!-

-ENTENDER QUE?, QUE MI NOVIA NO QUIERE QUE YO VAYA A ESA MISION-

-uno no grites, dos no quiero que vayas, por que si mal no recuerdo estabas hace media hora en la enfermeria, bastante palida, y yo con el alma al maldito limite, por no saber que hacer cuando te desmayaste, eres idiota o te haces?-

Carter agacho la cabeza, no habia medido mis palabras, "ay Rosie es que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada, o minimo pensar antes de abrirla", me levante y di unos paso hasta quedar frente a Carter, por la oscuridad no habia visto las lagrimas que recorrian la cara de Carter, solo escuche sus intentos de ocultar su triztesa.

-Carter?, perdon yo... no queria, soy una idiota, digo cosas sin pensar, pero no quiero que te pase nada, me moriria si te pasara algo, peor aun me moriria en vida si yo te llegara a dañar como ahora, me siento pesimo, soy la pesima novia del mundo- senti como su cuerpo se estampaba con el mio, abri mis brazos y los cerre alrededor de su cintura, estrechandola serca de mi, apretandola, no queria dejarla ir nunca. Pero y si nuestra relacion le hace daño, entonces que haria?.

-eres la mejor novia, para mi o para cualquiera, es..... es solo que estoy celosa, siento....se que soy poca co.....- volvio a llorar aun aferrandose de mi, creo que aun mas.

-nada de eso, Carter-suspire- soy yo la que es poca cosa, dañandote una y otra vez, haciendote llorar, haciendote caer en la cama del hospital, quiza no deberiamos estar ju....- Se aparto de mi, mirandome con esos ojos que ante la ausencia de luz parecian negros, sabia que seguia llorando por sus suspiros e inalaciones, me puso un dedo en los labios.

-si no me quieres lastimar, no me deejeeesssss- se volvio a aferrar a mi cuerpo- se que no me vas a ser daño, lo se, pero no quiero estar fuera de tu vida, no me heches, solo quedate-

-siempre que no te dañe, estare ahi, a tu lado-

Estuvimos asi por un largo tiempo, hasta que ambas caimos a la cama por el cansancio, inmediatamente se abrazo a mi, como en la enfermeria, su cabeza en mi pecho, dormida como un bebe, pronto senti como los parpados se me cerraban, pesaban, en una ultima ocacion en que los cerre para parpadear perdi la conciencia, me hundi en un profundo sueño.

"Estaba en la habitacion que tenia en el palacio, el sol entraba por la ventana, ilumina todo el cuarto, cada rincon parecia brillar de difetentes colores, la cama se hundia junto a mi, mire en esa dirreccio, la vi a ella, sonriendome, sus ojos pestañaban, se miraba tan hermosa, pese a estar a unos centimentros, ese espacio me dolia, queria que ella estuviera mas serca, pero no se movia, ni siquiera yo podia cerrar ese espacio, mi cuerpo no respondia.

-por que Rosie, por que me hieres una y otra vez, yo confiaba en ti, yo te amaba, pero tu- me señalo con un dedo- sigue ocultandose, mintiendome, hiriendome cada vez que somos felices, damos un paso pero tu retrocedes 3, haciendome volver por ti, no ya no, mi querida Rosie, no pienso volver por ti nunca mas, te quedaras estancada en el mismo lugar, sin nadie que te ame como lo ago yo, sin nadie que se preocupe por ti, sola Rosalinda, sola, estaras en el mismo abismo al que tu me has enviado-

No podia decir palabra alguna, de aquel hermoso sol, no habia nada, el cielo se habia oscurecido, llenando de oscurida toda la habitacion, las palabras de Carter me dolian, se clababan en mi pecho cual dagas.

-di algo pequeña e inofensa princesita, aaa ya me acorde no puedes, tu nunca puedes hacer nada por ti sola, necesitas de los demas, como siempre, tan devil que todos quieren protegerte, por que sienten la obligacion, por lastima-

Carte reia como jamas crei, de una manera diabolica, sinica, sabia que tenia razon, ella tenia razon no servia para nada, ni para defenderme, y si no podia conmigo misma como podia defender a alguien mas"

Desperte jadeando, sintiendo el sudor correr por mi frente, las manos me temblaban, parpade varias veces, me acorde donde estaba.

"no rosie, no estas en el palacio, estas en el cuartel" me asegure, mire a un lado, aun sentia el peso de Carter sobre mi pecho, sentia la calides de sus brazos, " lo vez Rosie, fue solo una pesadilla, ella no seria capaz de semejantes cosas", pense tratando de convencerme "pero y si se cumple mi sueño" me contradije "mas bien mi pesadilla" suspire.

No habia nada mas que hacer, no podia lastimarla, pero y si ella me lastimaba a mi, que haria, sabia que me derrumbaria si eso pasara, que no me podira levantar esta vez, no podia darle todo mi amor a Carte, no sin estar segura.

Movi lentamente sus manos, tratando de safarme de ella, sabia que ya no podia dormir, no sin el temor de volver a "soñar", lentamente me fui levantando, la cama hizo algunos ruidos.

-Rosie??- Carter desperto.

-estoy aqui- conteste, Carter suspiro varias veces -pesadilla?- pregunte.

-tu tambien?- afirme con la cabeza

-de que trataba tu pesadilla?-

-el general Magnus te llevaba lejos de mi, y no podia hacer nada, queria moverme, pero sencillamente no lograba hacer nada y tu te veias tan feliz de irte con el-

-yo feliz?, jaja Carter tu pesadilla, fue algo extraña-

-lo se, estoy loca-

-vamos Carter apenas te das cuenta?-

-oye, mas respeto, recuerda soy mas grande que tu-

-quiza, pero que tiene mas sentido, un papelito que dice que eres mas grande, o el comportamiento?-

-hey- se levanto de la cama- quiza el comportamiento, quiza el papelito, o quiza...- no dijo nada mas, senti sus labios pegarse a los mios, sus brazos se aferraban a mi cuello, mientras que los mios a su cintura.

Me empujo, lenta y suavemente, hasta que ambas caimos sobre la cama, senti como intensificaba el beso, haciendolo mas fuerte, mas exigente, mi mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba en nada mas, solo en las sensaciones que me provocaba Carter, como sus manos recorrian mis piernas, como subian por mi cintura, como ligeramente rosaban mis pecho, provocandome un escalofrio, una corriente de electricidad que recorria mi cuerpo, para despues alojarse en medio de mis piernas.......

* * *

**Sigo diciendo sorry por mi ortografia.... ammm y respecto a mas historias de ellas, nada!!! XD son todas en ingles, aunque son bastante buenas, pero si es de quebrarse la cabeza con el ingles!!! a sufrir!!!**


	5. No es lo que parece

_**Pues am perdon por tardarme tanto, y por que el capitulo pues no es de los mejores, ademas de que es algo corto, he tenido algunos examenes y no me dejaban pensar en algo bueno.**_

_**Proximo capitulo bueno lo que todos esperamos para que sea Rated M, ademas de que sera mas largo!. ok! Por fa dejen Rvws.....**_

_**5° no es lo que parece.**_

_Rosalinda Pov._

-Carter!, Rosie!- Senti como Carter se quitaba de ensima, la conciencia volvio a mi, volte para donde la voz se habia escuchado.

-jovencitas, alguna de ustedes me puede decir que significa esto- El padre de Carter se veia calmado, aunque el tono de su voz era agresivo.

-Mayor esto no es lo que parece!- hable.

-no papa, esto si es lo que parece, Rosie y yo estamos saliendo-

-sabia que no tardarian mucho!-

-QUE!- gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-si, ya lo sospechaba, chicas las miradas que se dirigian no eran nada comunes para una amistad-

-entonces, papa, por que demonios has gritado, mejor dicho por que has entrado y arruinado nuestro momento- bufo Carter.

-si ya sabia que se gustaban, pero bueno hubiera gritado de todos modos si hubiera sido un chico, o cualquiera, dios! chicas estaban en una situacion bastante....... controvertida, ningun papa quiere ver a sus hijas asi!-

-espero que te sirva de leccion, para la proxima espero que toques la puerta!-

-Carter, no seas asi con el Mayor, creo que en parte nosotras tuvimos la culpa, por habernos dejado llevar-

-Que?-Carter me fulmino con la mira, despues se volteo y fulmino al Mayor tambien.

-vamos Carter no te enojes- Carter no dijo nada mas, pero gracias a dios, el Mayor interrumpio el silencio.

-chicas es hora de irnos, la directora ya tiene todo listo-

-gracias Mayor, en un segundo vamos-

-ahh!, se me olvidaba, esto- nos señalo a amabas- creo que deberian guardarlo en sectreto, las organisacion no permite relaciones entre compañeros- El Mayor se marcho.

-Carter estas enojada?- pregunte- por que si es asi no se que hize?-

-no hiziste nada mas que desirnos que nos estabamos dejando llevar, creo que ambas queremos lo mismo o no?-

-si pero, no asi, quiero que sea especial para ambas, y no en un cuartucho, donde pueden oirnos, y ademas entrar sin permiso- Carter suspiro.

-creo que tienes razon-

-siempre!-

-hey no abuses!, bien es hora de irnos, a disfrutar de las miradas que la princesita te hecha-

-Carter, yo no le correspondo, deberias ser menos celosa, y tenerme mas confianza-

-lo se, pero es que ella es..... tan princesita-

-vamos Carter- la tome de la mano, llevandola a las afueras de la organisacion, en donde ya nos esperaban todos, los principes estaban ya en el helicoptero.

-agentes, espero buenas noticias, no me desepcionen- dijo la directora.

-no se preocupe, no la desepcionaremos- bufe, por que todo el mundo pide lo mismo, no desepcionar, que acaso era solo eso lo que pedian.

Subimos al helicoptero, el Mayor nos dedico una mirada severa, creo que trataba de decirnos, "portence bien", senti como el helicoptero despegaba.

-agente Mason se siente mejor?- pregunto el principe Nicholas.

-si gracias-

Durante todo el trayecto fue lo mismo, todos en silencion, el principe Nicholas dedicandole miraditas coquetas a Carter, Carter fulminando a la princesa Alice, Alice dedicandome miraditas de amor y yo mirando a los tres, suspirando ante la situacion, que mas me quedaba, el trayecto fue largo, quiza mas de lo que esperaba, el sentido de la coordinacion no estaba de mi lado, puesto que no tenia idea si ibamos hacia el sur, al norte o a algun punto cardinal.

-princesa Rosalie, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si claro, y no es necesario lo de princesa, no por el momento! Alice!-

-caundo nos besamos, te sorprendio?-

-bueno, digamos que si!-

-por que?-

-no crei, que tu fueras bueno que te gustaran las chicas-

-no todas, solo me gustas tu!-

-princesa, me siento alagada pero no le puedo corresponder-

-por que no?-

-bien porque- piensa Rosie, piensa no puedes decir que por que estas saliendo con Carter, eso seria su ruina - bueno por que no me puedo involucrar con mis custodiados-

-bueno, pero despues de esto, podriamos salir-

-princesa, se lo agradesco pero sinceramente no puedo, tengo mis razones-

La mano de Carter se cerro en torno a la mia, la mire, si su mirada matara creo que la princesa Alice y yo ya estariamos muertas, Carter se acerco a mi oido y susurro- no me agrada, juro que si te sigue coquetiando, la mato- Solo le sonrei.

-bueno y ustedes desde cuando se conocen?- pregunto Nicholas.

-ella estaba en peligro, mi papa la llevo a nuestar casa y bueno, desde ahi somos muy buenas amigas-

-y alguna tiene novio?-

-nop, pero yo estoy enamorada de una persona maravillosa, sexy y bueno en mejores terminos perfecta- dije haciendo sonreir a Carter.

-yo, igual, esta persona es como mi otra mitad, estamos hechos el uno para el otro- le devolvi la sonrisa a Carter.

-ya veo!- el principe hablo desilucionado, cuando mire a Alice, nos miraba a amas, quiza ella ya sospechaba algo, pero no debia descubrirnos, seria perder nuestro trabajo.

Yo no estaba en la organisacion por dinero, estaba ahi por distraccion, por poder estar con Carter, y bueno Carter si estaba por dinero, ella queria ser independiente, no le agradaba que su padre fuera el que le comprara sus cosas, ademas de que estaba tambien por mi!. Y si nos descubrian, Carter y yo no, nos volveriamos a ver tan seguido, yo no puedo estar sin ella tanto tiempo, es como si el aire me faltara, la presion en mi pecho es casi dolorosa, y el vacio parece matarme.

-y ustedes, alguien de quien esten enamorado?- Carter rompio el silencio despues de unos minutos bastante incomodos.

-Alice tenia un novio, realemente se amaba o aparentaban, pero bueno el resulto ser una persona interesada, y cuando encontro a alguien mas rico con nosotros, la dejo, asi que ahora Alice solo busca relaciones con chicas!-

Alice fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, quiza mejor dicho si era una historia dolorosa, saber que alguien que te dice que te ama, este solo contigo por tu dinero o por lo que eres, es bastante doloroso, ademas de que te frustras por saber que tu fuiste tambien culpable por dejarlo entrar en tu vida, por haberle abierto las puertas de tu corazon y tu alma, a alguien que no se lo merecia.

_-y que hay de ti- pregunte para desaparecer la tencion._

-no he estado enamorado, si he tenido novias, pero siempre terminan siendo una ilucion, a veces pienso que las amo, pero despues me doy cuenta que no es verdad, y bueno tambien esta eso de no saber si te aman en realidad a ti o a tu dinero-

-es bastante complicado eso de ser de la realeza- bufa Alice.

-si, y aun no han tenido el problema de ser reyes, eso si que es mas complicado, mas aun a corta edad-

-Rosie en verdad es dificil?- pregunto Alice.

-algo!, tienes que tomar desiciones que no solo te involucran a ti, si no tambien a muchas personas, pensar si esta bien o mal, considerar riesgos, ademas de que sientes que no puedes defraudar a nadie mas- suspire.

-ademas de que tienen que lidiar con los locos que se quieren apoderar de los reino- por primera vez Carter habia hablado de nuevo.

-exacto!- apoye las palabras de Carter.

-Rosie, como pudiste irte de tu reino, sabiendo que dejabas a tu madre, eso para mi es fortaleza, pero de donde sacaste ese poder-

-bueno digamos, que Carter me ayudo mucho, el saber que ella estaba conmigo, que me apoyaba, me hacia sacar fuerzas,Carter es una amiga maravillosa, ella estuvo dispuesta a tomar mi lugar, cuando el general Kane, fue por mi en la noche de baile de la escuela-

-en serio?- pregunto Nicholas- wow Carter entonces eres una heroina-

-haria cualquier cosa por proteger a Rosalinda- Carter se notaba distante, no sabia si estaba trizte o enojada y cuando estuvieramos solas le preguntaria, por lo pronto tendria que seguir disimilando una amistad, aunque no fuera solo amistad.


	6. Paraiso

**Bueno pues despues de casi un mes, aqui esta otro capitulo mas, perdon por tardarme creo que me volvi loca en este mes, jaja tuve muchos trabajos finales y ayer comenze examenes lo que me dejo sin ideas, pero como mañana no tengo examen creo que me llego la inspiracion, :) xD.**

**No queria ser como los demas escritores pero bueno hay vamos, dejare el proximo capitulo si me dejan mas reviews, jeje se que leen esta historia mas personas de las que dejan comentarios (el story traffic me lo dice) asi que por fa...sus reviews me inspiran y es lo que alimenta mi alma...**

* * *

**6° paraiso**

**Carter pov.**

Por fin, despues del viaje de revelaciones, habiamos llegado, desde arriba del helicoptero se veia la pequeña isla, bastante arida, el mar, sus olas y su arena te invitaba a disfrutarlos, en serio, me sentia mas relajada, con solo ver el oleaje, con solo oler la brisa marina, pero volvi a volter a ver a Rosie, y de nuevo vinieron las confuciones.

Por que Rosalinda estaba tan obsecionada con no defraudar a las personas?, parecia que volvia a hacer la misma Rosalinda Montoya, aquella perfeccionista, aquella que se dejaba ir por el que diran; cuando escuche las respuestas a las preguntas de la "princesita" Alice, vinieron a mi dudas!, para el mundo entero no estaba correcto la relacion entre dos mujeres, y si se entreban ¿que pasaria?, Rosalinda me dejeria?, solo para agradarle a los demas, para no defraudralos?, entonces ella no lucharia por mi?, este amor no valdria mas que el que diran?, no encontraba soluciones, cada vez habia mas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-Carter vienes?-

-he?-

-que si vienes?- mire a Rosie, me tendia una mano para que bajara del helicoptero, fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que ya habiamos llegado, incluzo habiamos aterrizado.

Acepte su mano, ella me dedico una sonrisa, y yo bueno le devolvi una sonrisa algo fingida, esta intranquilidad no se iba, me dio un ligero apreton de manos, la mire a los ojos, sus ojos me interrogaban, pero no dije nada mas.

Los principes ya se habia bajado desde hace tiempo, caminaba delante de nosotros, unos metros mas alejados.

-que te pasa?-

-a mi?- ella afirmo con la cabeza y movio los ojos en tone de "no al fantasma que esta a tu lado".

-a quien mas?- afirmo con fastidio.

-nada-

-Carter Mason, no me mientas, se que tienes algo, y te ordeno que me lo digas ahora-

-hum?, me ordenas?-

-agentes algun problema?- pregunto el principe Nick.

-no, ninguno- mi voz se escucho con arrogancia.

Rosalinda no volvio a decir nada mas, se adelanto con los principes, mientras yo aminoraba el paso, los vi entrar en la gran casa?, yo diria que mancion; desde arriba en el helicoptero no se veia la mancio, quiza eso la hacia segura.

Caundo al fin entre a la mansion, los principes estaban sentados en el sillon que estaba en la sala y comedor principal, mi casa cabia en esa pequeña parte de la mansion.

-revisare la casa- dije en susurro, me di media vuelta, y camine despacio.

Recorri cada lugar de la casa, o mansio lo que sea!, habia solo dos salida: la principal y la de servicio, 5 recamaras y 3 baños completos, 1 recamara de servicio con un pequeño baño, y una cocina.

Camine hacia el exterior, para donde viera solo habia vejetacion, arboles enormes, verdes y rojisos, detras de la casa habia una inmensa pisina, y eso era todo.

Volvi a la mansion, mire a la sala, ya no estaban los principes.

-cada uno se fue a descanzar en diferentes cuartos, eso deberiamos hacer nosotras-

-esta bien- Rosie se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a subir las escaleras, se detuvo a medio camino, me miro y me hizo una señala para que la siguiera.

Obedeci, subi a pasos lentos, no supe cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que me mire dentro de un cuarto, bastante grande, con una cama King size, asi que aqui dormiria o ella?.

-creo que este sera tu cuarto no?, es bastante amplio-

-Carter es nuestro cuarto-

-he?, no espera, nosotras vamos a compartir un cuarto?-

-por que no?-

-por que no! y ya, ire a buscar otro cuarto-

Senti los brazos de Rosie, aferrarse a mi cintura, su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo, "vamos Carter se fuerte, no puedes estar con ella asi, no teniendo dudas, no asi, resiste"

-Carter dime que pasa, hize algo mal?-

-Rosie, detente, por favor, no quiero hablar de nosotras, no aun-

-entonces cuando?-

-despues de la mision-

-NO!- en un rapido movimiento me giro hasta quedar las dos frente a frente, con nuestras caras a unos escasos centimentros.

-Rosalinda, por favor, para-

-no, cual es el problema, soy yo?, hize algo mal, dije algo de mas? DIMELO-

-...tengo dudas...- La cara de Rosie era de dolor, la habia herido con mis palabras, pero ella me acorralo y dije algo que no debia.

-dudas?, sobre nosotras?- fue en ese instante cuando se alejo de mi.

-si, Rosie, es que tu...tu enfrentarias al mundo por mi, dejarias todo por mi?-

-que clase de pregunta es esa? claro que dejaria todo por ti, mi reino, la riquezas y si es necesario la vida, pero no entiendo por que me lo preguntas, crei que ya lo sabias-

-es que...yo...Rosie le dijiste a Alice que no querias desepcionar a nadie y si sales conmigo, desepcionaras a todos, por que bueno yo soy una chica, ademas de eso no soy nada, no tengo titulo de nobleza, ni mucho menos dinero-

-Carter, no seas ingenua- Tomo mi cara con sus manos y me dio un beso ligero- eres una persona maravillosa, no necesito de nada, solo saber, sentir que me amas, me basta y sobra, ademas de que claro se que consecuencias traera esto, pero a quien le importa lo que la gente dice, mientras tu estes conmigo nada de eso me importara, por ti, le gritare al mundo que te AMO-

-no me mientes?-

-claro que no cariño, eres todo para mi, no quiero desepcionar a nadie, pero quien no nos acepte significa que nos nos quiere, asi que esas personas no valen la pena, y a quien realmente no quiero desepcionar es a ti, a veces creo que no soy lo suficiente, pero despues miro las sonrisas que me dedicas, tu felicidad, y se que aqui- tomo mi mano y la puso en mi pecho, en el lado del corazon-es donde pertenesco, a tu lado-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos, silenciosamente, era lo mas lindo que me habian dicho, me sentia en el cielo, en lo mas alto de el.

-prometeme que no me vas a dejar-

-CARTER MASON TE PROMETO JAMAS ALEJARME DE TI, POR NADA NI NADIE DEL MUNDO, Y AMARTE Y CUIDARTE TODOS LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA, AUNQUE YA NO SIGAMOS JUNTAS-

-te amo, Rosie- nuestros labios se juntararon en un desesparado encuentro, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una hermosa danza, que queria nunca acabara, por primera vez, senti tantas cosas y luego la nada, no habia la urgencia de nada mas, solo de besarnos

no habia el deceo de llegar a algo mas, solo queria sentir sus labios, sentir el amor que me transmitian.

A ligeros y torpes pasos caimos en aquella gran cama, ella ensima de mi, la necesidad del aire se hizo presente, por primera vez odiaba respirar, odiaba sentir la necesidad del oxigeno en mis pulmones.

-Cartes estas segura de esto?- acazo a un lo preguntaba, en un movimiento, me quite la camisa, los zapatos.

-me arias el honor?- pregunte, invitandola a quitarme lo que faltaba de ropa.

-siempre amor, siempre- Rosalinda me dedico una perfecta sonrisa, haciendo que mi corazon se acelerara.

Me dio un rapido beso, y decendio en una fuente de besos por mi cuerpo, retrasandose en medio de mis pechos, aun cubiertos por el bracier, despues continuo con sus besos, algo humedos ahora, justo cuando llego a mi ombligo, paso su lengua alrededor, la introdujo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se erizara.

Despues de unos momentos, descendio lentamente, hasta que se topo con mi pantalon, lo desabrocho rapidamente y despues me lo quito lentamente, tanto que urgia, necesitaba que lo quitara ya.

-oh! vamos Rosie no puedes...- me interrumpio robandome un beso, que no tarde en corresponder, senti como sus manos se desacian de mi pantalon, como la brisa acariciaba mi piel.

Se alejo de mi, dejandome algo incredula, aunque despues comprendi, ante mi Rosalinda me estaba dando un show muy bueno, veia como la ropa desaparecia, dejandome ver mas de la hermosa y sedosa piel de Rosie.

Hasta que no quedo nada, mi boca se abrio por completo, dios! Rosalinda tenia un cuerpo perfecto, que digo perfecto no habia palabras para describirla, ni a lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella.

-um hum!, necesitamos poner las cosas en equilibrio, tu todavia tienes dos prendas-

-con gusto te dejare quitarmelas-

Rosie, se acerco a mi con un andar algo felino, se puso en sima de mi, me regalo un beso fugaz, quiza me perdi mas de la cuenta, por que despues yo estaba ensima, me propino ligeros besos en la cara y el cuello, mientras que su manos trabajaban el broche del brasier, uno segundos despues ya no sentia la presion de este, en otro movimiento salio volando, no supe donde, no me dio tiempo de ver a donde caia, por que de inmediato senti como uno de mis pezones, era deborado por la boca de Rosalinda, mientras que el otro era acariciado por una de sus manos, comenze a gemir, cuando senti un pequeño mordisco.

Subio su cara, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron de uno, sus manos no dejaban de acariciar todo mi cuerpo, sentia como la piel se me erizaba ante el tacto de los dedos de Rosie.

En otro fugaz movimiento Rosalinda estaba ensima mio, besando mi pecho, mi abdomen, bajando y bajando, haciendo sentir mas deceo, mas desesperacion.

Rosie se detuvo ante mi bikini, comenzo a quitarmelo lentamente con la boca, sentia como su lengua se impactaba accidentalmente con mis piernas, la ayude un poco al tratar de cerrar mis piernas pero al sentir su tacto solo deceaba abrirlas, apagar el fuego que iniciaba en cada parte que Rosie habia tocado o seguia tocando, cerre mis ojos, no era algo que quisiera yo deceaba, necesitaba verla, pero parecia que mi cuerpo a esta alturas no reaccionaba a mis mandatos si no a las caricias de Rosie.

Unos segundos despues, no supe cuanto tiempo en realidad, deje de sentir a Rosalinda, abri mis ojos, deteniendome a admirar aquellos ventanales cafes de ella, sus ojos son tan profundos, pero tan relajantes que cada vez que los miro me siento en paz.

-Carter estas bien?- pregunta Rosie algo preocupada.

-si, po...por que lo pregu...ntas- mi voz sale algo cortada, mi respiracion es agitada.

-por que tu amm bueno dejas de respirar cuando teee..am toco-

-Rosalinda! y como quieres que respire si tus caricias hacen que olvide como hacerlo-

-si..si tuu am quieres podem...-

-ni se te acurra-

-pero Carter hace unas horas estabas en el hospital no quiero herirte o algo que te regrese ahi-

No digo nada, tomo su cara entre mis manos y la beso, Rosalinda no responde al instante pero despues ella me sigue, pense que esa ligera conversacion me quitaria las necesidades, pero fortalecieron el fuego.

Aun besandonos, siento sus dedos bajar por mi abdomen, y como cada vez se van acercando mass..s...s.

-oh! Mi ...oh! Miii dios...- gimo separandome del beso, al sentir los dedos en mi centro sin siquiera estar dentro de mi.

Rosie sonrie, le devuelvo la sonrisa pero cierro los ojos, al sentir las caricias de Rosalinda en mi parte mas sensible.

Rosie dice algo que no puedo entender, estoy en las nubes, hasta que vuelve a repetir.

-Carter estas segura?-

-si, si- lo que haya dicho no me importa la necesito ya.

-Carter has escuchado lo que he dicho?- detiene sus caricias y yo bajo de sorpresa de mi nube, parpadeo varias veces y trato de enfocarme.

-perdona Rosie, no, no pude escuchar lo que has dicho-

-he dicho, "Carter si sigo no habra vuelta atras, sabes que perderas si continuo, estas segura que quieres que yo sea tu primera?"-

-claro que estoy segura, eres la persona que mas amo, y siempre dece que si esto pasaba seria con alguien que me amara y yo amara, asi que por favor Rosalinda hazlo antes de que me vuelva loca-

Vuelvo a sentir sus caricias en mi, pero ahora siento una ligera presion.

Rosalinda me besa y siento uno de sus dedos tratando de abrirse paso en mi, grito de dolor entre el beso, al sentir que el dedo empuja una ligera barrera.

El dedo de Rosie sale de mi, ella me mira con interrogacion, mientras que trato de recobrarme.

-Carter estas bien?, te he lastimado?, o dios, lo hize, lo siento tanto-

-Rosie me dolio, pero tambien senti placer, por favor no te detengas no ahora, ya no puedes-

Trato de sonreirle, aunque mi sonrisa se desvanece, ella me regala un beso antes de volver a insertar su dedo, con su otra mano acaricia mi pecho.

Siento tantas cosas, dolor, felicidad, necesida, pero el dolor es mas fuerte que lo demas, la boca de Rosie me debora, siento su lengua jugar con la mia, pero tambien siento cuando su dedo atraviesa la barrera.

-oooooh!- es lo unico que logro decir, el dolor y el placer ahora se aun unido, cierro mis ojos.

Rosie se detiene.

-Carte te dolio?-

-si, pee..ro... se sintio tan bien, es el dolor mas placenteroo en toda mi vida- logro decir entre jadeos.

Ella me besa nuevamente, su beso parece mas tierno, ahora su dedo toma un ritmo mas rapido, cuando siento otro dedo mas, undiendose, moviendose dentro de mi.

-Ros...mas rapido- me he quedado confundida esa ha sido mi voz?.

Rosie no dice nada, se limita a obedecerme, los dedos se unden mas rapido en mi, mas fuerte, siento que voy a explotar...

Los labios de Rosalinda me propinan besos en la cara y pechos, siento una presion en mi estomago que duele.

-Carter dejalo ir- escucho la voz de Rosie lejana, a que se refiere con que lo deje ir?. No puedo analizar sus palabras, por que sus dedos han chocado contra lo que creo es mi punto G, y se que lo es por que sus dedos solo rozaron y me siento en una explosion tremenda.

-Oh! Mi...Ross...Rossssiiiiiiiieeee...-grito tan fuerte, por el impacto de placer que parece dejar mi cuerpo, y convertirse en un liquido biscoso que se derrama entre mis piernas.

Abro los ojos para toparme con esos brillantes ojos.

-ohRosieesohasidoincreible- digo tan rapido y junto que no se entiende.

-asi que te he hecho que tengas problemas para hablar he?- dice una satisfecha Rosie.

-callateybesamedeunavez- ella sonrie y nos besamos tierna, apasionadamente, todo a la vez, me siento mas unida a ella, me siento en las nubes. Ella se separa, se inca frente a mi y comienza a lamerse los dedos que han estado en mi interior.

Tiempo atras si hubiera visto eso me daria asco, pero ahora la forma en que Rosie lo hace me exita tanto.

Me incorporo junto a ella la beso sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrie en el.

-de que te ries?- pregunto.

-esto aun no acaba Carter-

-no entiendo?- pienso y digo a la vez.

-oh! Ya lo veras- esa sonrisa de Rosie vuelve a prender el fuego en mi, me habienta ligeramente a la cama, donde quedo acostada ante ella.

Ella se acerca a mi, me da un fezo fugaz y desiende acariciando con su lengua el sudor de mi abdomen, mis ojos no dejan de seguir ninguno de sus movimientos, hasta que comprendo que es lo que va ha hacer.

Cierro los ojos, al sentir su lengua en mi sexo, como lame toda esa parte, mis piernas tratan de cerrarse, aunque las manos de Rosie las detiene, ahora siento su lengua en una parte de mi intimida, lamiendo al mismo tiempo que succiona y muerde.

-Cartes sabes delicioso- eso hace que sonria.

Y bang su lengua entra en mi, haciendome abrir los ojos.

-Rosieeee... ay, oh!...masssss...necc..sito...mmssss...-

Su lengua danza a un ritmo mas rapido, mas fuerte pero a la vez tan hermoso que me pierdo en un paraiso, mis vista se vuelve borrosa, mi mente esta en blanco, vuelvo a sentir la presion en mi estomago, pero esta vez es mas que no puedo controlarla, aunque se esta tardando en salir y explotar.

Las manos de Rosalie acarician mis pechos, una de sus manos se detiene, para despues sentirla dentro de mi.

Las dos presiones, la de su lengua y sus dedos dentro de mi, me matan, aprieto los ojos y es cuando...

-Rooooossssssss, oh dios Rosssse agw, ahhahaaaa- y es el final de la explosion de mil mundo en mi interior.

-Carter Mason te amo- respiro profundamente y respondo

-yo tambien te amo, esto ha sido lo mas hermoso y maravilloso Rosie-

-lo se Carter, lo se- ella me dedica una sonrisa pura, linda.

-No quiero que nada nos separe- le digo cuando se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza.

-yo tampoco, Carter tu...- el cansancio se hace presente, siento mis ojos cerrarse contra mi voluntad...la voz de Rosie se escucha lejana.

Me siento sumergir en un sueño profundo, me siento por fin relajada...

* * *

**¿que les ha parecido el capitulo?**

**Ese fue otro detalle por el que me tarde, quize hacerlo muy romantico no nada mas una escena de sexo y ya, asi que...¿cual es su opinio?**

**Bueno el siguiente capitulo ya casi esta listo, depende de ustedes cuando lo suba...**

**No me odien, solo quiero un poco mas de comentarios...**


	7. Esto no puede estar pasandome a mi

Bien pues despues de tanto aqui otro capitulo, siento la tardanza pero el capitulo que tenia antes, puff murio (mas bien se borro) y llego el estres asi que me bloque por dias.

Trate de mejorar mi otrografia... del 1 al 10 pues diria que un 2 jajajaja...

* * *

**7° NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME A MI.**

**CARTER POV.**

El aire que se introducía por la ventana, hizo que me despertara, me incorpore lentamente de la cama, limpie un poco mis ojos con mis manos, mirando para todos lados, me encontré sola.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente, Rosie y yo... ella y yo habíamos hecho el amor.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, pero después al darme cuenta que había despertado sola, solo la borro.

-Rosie- llame queriéndome mentir de que quizá estuviera en el baño, pero al no haber ninguna respuesta confirme lo que mas temía.

"que tal si, para ella no significo nada, que tal si ella solo jugaba conmigo"

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no quería que la felicidad se fuera de mi solo porque para mi el despertar con tu amor, después de una noche así fuera lo mas recomendado. Después de todo Rosalinda tenia distintos pensamientos.

Jamás había notado lo mucho que había cambiado Rosie, de aquella princesa no quedaba mucho, ahora se había convertido en una mujer, que quizá tenia sus momentos de frialdad pero seguía siendo una persona maravillosa.

Aunque eso de que ella ya no quisiera ser protegida, de que ella se quería convertir en una heroína y no dejar que nadie mas saliera lastimado, hacia que algo no me gustara.

Rosalinda siempre a puesto a todos antes que ella, siempre buscando el beneficio ajeno y nunca el suyo propio.

Me levante, tomando mi ropa entre mis brazos y entrando al baño.

Después de una ducha caliente de larga duración y después de estar completamente vestida y arreglada, salí de la habitación.

El olor de hot cakes invadió mis pulmones, un sonido en mi estomago me hizo recordar que no había cenado y que quizá ya se me había pasado la hora en la que yo desayuno.

Cuando estaba en la cocina, vi a Rosie frente a la estufa, me le acerque lentamente, hasta que la rodee con mis brazos, susurrándole al oído.

-hummm... buenos días preciosa- Rosalinda dio un pequeño salto.

-Mason! me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida-

-yo no tengo la culpa de que tu estés tan concentrada en el desayuno-

-jaja que graciosa y fíjate que no es desayuno, es casi comida-

Me separe de ella, buscando el celular en mi pantalón, vi la pantalla, eran casi las 11:30.

-¿tanto dormí?- mi frase sonó mas a una pregunta que a una afirmación.

-así es, así que tendrás que desayunar, comer, lo que sea tu sola-

-pero...pero...-

-lo siento Carter tengo que hacer algunas cosas, así que...-

-por favor, desayuna conmigo si!- hice mi cara de niña buena.

-a no! Esa cara no va a funcionar esta vez, Carter en serio tengo cosas que hacer, Alice quiere hablar conmigo-

"Respira, Carter Respira"

-y de que quiere hablar esa princesa contigo- aunque quise que mi voz sonara como si no me importara, la verdad fue que salio en un tono bastante agresivo.

-no estés celosa, ella quiere decirme algo importante-

-yo quiero ir contigo-

-no, ella quiere hablar solo conmigo-

-que casualidad-

-Carter no empecemos-

Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, sovandome con los dedos mis sienes.

-esta bien- dije tranquilamente- solo porque no quiero discutir-

Se acerco dándome un pequeño beso en los labios y desapareciendo por la puerta de servicio.

Desayune en silencio, tratando de no pensar en que demonios estaría haciendo la princesa solo para quitarme a mi Rosie.

Sonreí ante esa palabra, ella era mía y de nadie mas.

Quizá paso una hora o mas, no quería estar contando el tiempo, pero ya necesitaba ver a Rosie, y como si dios se hubiera apiadado de mi, ella apareció por la puerta.

La sonrisa que tenia hace rato había desaparecido, dejando solo una línea recta, el brillo de los ojos de Rosie había desaparecido por completo, y parecía como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Rosie... ¿pasa algo?-

-no pasa nada Carter- esas palabras y su tono de voz, me decían todo lo contrario.

-¿que esta pasando?- exigí.

-NO...PASA...NADA- bufo.

-Rosalinda esta pasando algo, y necesito saberlo ya!-

-¿que parte de "no pasa nada" no comprendes?-

Gire mi cara solo un poco para no mirarla a los ojos y llorar ante sus palabras, ella jamás me había hablado así, nunca en todo este tiempo.

Pero lo peor de todo no fue solo eso, si no que se fue sin decir nada mas, no quería ser extremista, pero dolían sus acciones.

"todo fue culpa de la princesa" pensé tratando de desvanecer las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer de mis ojos, las limpie y salí a enfrentármele.

La princesa estaba sentada en una de las sillas del jardín mirando el cielo azul.

-¿que demonios le dijiste a Rosalinda?-

Ella se levanto y se puso frente a mi, abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, pero no dijo nada.

-vamos dímelo-

-yo no le dije nada-

-mientes-

-cree lo que quieras Mason, pero yo no le dije nada-

Tenia tanto coraje que me imagine golpeándola una y otra vez, hasta que quedara inconciente pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Me di la media vuelta y me fui, sin decir nada mas.

Corrí hacia la mansión, sin detenerme, hasta que llegue a la habitación que compartíamos.

Ella estaba alli, mirando por la ventana, como aquella vez, no pude evitar no derramar otras lagrimas.

Me miro con tristeza en sus ojos, quería descifrar que era lo que había pasado, pero parecía poner una barrera y cambiar su expresión por una de frialdad.

-tu padre viene en camino- sus palabras eran frías.

-¿por que? Creí que aun faltaba un día mas-

-la directora a ordenado mi sustitución- soltó, haciendo detener mi corazón.

-¿como?-

-ella me quiere en otra misión y yo acepte-

-¿que tu hiciste que?-

-acepte otra misión y mi sustitución por un agente mas capacitado, que en este caso seria tu padre, yo tomare su misión-

-¿pero estas loca? ¿que hay de mi?-

-tu estarás en mejores manos-

-¿Rosie que te hizo cambiar así?-

-nada Carter, solo que he estado pensando y creo que...-

-y tu crees ¿que?-

-que por el bien de ambas debemos terminar-

Mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron, mi mente se quedo en blanco total y mi cuerpo se paralizo.

-¿QUE?- trate de reír -es un chiste ¿verdad?-

-Carter por favor compréndeme-

-¿que te comprenda?, y dime como puedo comprender que TU quieres terminar conmigo, al menos dame una explicación, digo me merezco una-

-solo.. solo no podemos estar juntas-

-¿y por que?-

-porque somos muy diferentes, tu y yo no pertenecemos juntas-

-puff que no pertenecemos juntas, vamos Rosalinda ayer me dijiste que jamás me dejarías, hasta me lo prometiste!, me dijiste que no querías decepcionarme y lo estas haciendo-

-Carter ayer...ayer..-

-ayer ¿que?- me acerque a ella, tratando de encontrar la verdad.

-ayer fue solo un error-

Slash! Pum! mi mano se impacto con la cara de Rosie, las lagrimas salían con mas fuerza de mis ojos.

-ERES UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA, TE ODIO, DESEARÍA JAMÁS HABERTE CONOCIDO, DESEARÍA QUE TE MURIERAS-

Las palabras habían abandonado mi boca, la rabia me había invadido por completo, haciéndome decir cosas que no sentía, pero esa era mi manera de protegerme, de hacer reaccionar a Rosalinda.

Ella se levanto, frotándose la mejilla donde mi mano había impactado, lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, pero no las dejaba caer.

Sentí sus labios impactándose con los míos, sentí su urgencia por besarme y aunque me negaba, no puede soportar mas y correspondí.

Ella me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, besándome ferozmente, pero sin que yo me quedara atrás.

Mi ropa desapareció, la de ella igual, como, cuando, la verdad no se, esto se había convertido en una guerra que nadie estaba dispuesto a perder.

La ferocidad de nuestros besos, no solo había acabado ahí, si no también en los mordiscos que nos propinábamos mutuamente.

De una derrepente tres dedos se hundieron en mi, gemí de dolor y placer a la vez, sus dedos entraban y salían con agresión, con mandato.

Encaje mis uñas en su espalda, queriendo liberarme de todo lo que llevaba dentro: dolor, amor, ilusión, desilusión, felicidad y tristeza.

Sus dedos se curvaron dentro de mi, tocando cierto parte que me hizo llegar al borde del limite.

-¿Aun me odias?- me pregunto, dejando de tocarme, sacando sus dedos.

-no- solté en un suspiro -por favor-

-¿que deseas?-

-a ti, por favor tócame-

Y sus dedos se volvieron a meter dentro de mi, mientras que ella atacaba mi boca, hambrienta de mi.

Sus dedos se movieron con mas rudeza, hasta que no pude aguantar mas, y con un largo, fuerte y ruidoso gemido, me corrí entre sus dedos.

Todo después de eso fue blanco y negro, escuche un "te amo" pero no estoy muy segura, quizá mi imaginación me jugo una broma.

Cuando desperté estaba otra vez desnuda, sobre la cama, con una sabana tapando algunas partes de mi cuerpo, y para mi sorpresa OTRA VEZ SOLA.

Tome mi ropa colocándomela rápidamente, repitiéndome una y otra vez que esto no me estaba pasando a mi, que quizá solo era una equivocación, que quizá solo era un mal sueño.

Tropecé varias veces, levantándome y sintiéndome que ya era muy tarde para mi, para nosotras.

Derramando lagrimas en el camino y diciéndome lo estupida que era al quedarme dormida.

Cuando llegue a la planta de abajo, mire a todas partes, grite su nombre pero nada sucedió, caí al suelo de rodillas frente a la puerta principal.

-¿Carter estas bien?- La voz de mi padre sonó tras de mi.

-¿donde esta Rosie?-

-se fue hace como 3 horas, ¿no se había despedido de ti ya?-

-no-

-pero ella dijo que si y que te habías quedado dormida después de su despedida-

Así que eso había sido para ella, una despedida y ¿que creyó?, ¿que con eso no me dolería o que dolería menos?.

Una despedida, no puedo creer lo fácil que puedo caer, una despedida, una estupida despedida.

Una parte de mi se negaba a creer que Rosie pudiera estarme haciendo esto, la otra decía que yo era demasiado ingenua como para darme cuenta de las cosas, mi cerebro decía date por vencida y mi corazón decía continua luchando, mientras que todo mi ser me gritaba "ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME A MI"

-Carter paso algo que yo deba saber-

-ell..ella- no podía hablar- ella me dejo-

Ha pasado una semana, una semana en que no he sido la misma, en que no como bien y duermo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Papa ha insistido en que renuncie a esta misión y regrese a casa, pero tengo la esperanza de que Rosalinda entre por esa puerta y vuelva a mi.

Falta solo un día mas para que terminemos esta misión así que no la quiero dejar incompleta, aunque lo único que quisiera es ir a buscarla, la princesa Alice esta igual que yo, parece triste pero no entiendo el porque, digo... Rosalinda me abandono a mi no a ella.

No he tenido noticias de Rosie en todo este tiempo, ni una carta, ni un mensaje, nada, parece que la tierra se la ha tragado, y para mi suerte, mi padre no quiere decirme nada, a pesar de que el sabe todo lo que paso en estos días.

No estuvo muy contento de que su pequeña ya no fuera virgen, y mucho menos la idea de que Rosalinda me abandonara nada mas porque si, creo que aun esta algo molesto por eso de que su niña ya no llegara al altar virgen y pura, pero insisto esta mas enojado con Rosie por haberme abandonado.

El día se ha ido, las horas parecen eternas, y ahí estoy, en el jardín mirando hacia el cielo, contemplando la luna llena, atormentándome una y otra vez con la pregunta de ¿por que? Y con la misma frase de negación "esto no puede estar pasándome a mi" acompañada de mas lagrimas silenciosas.

-Carter?- Mire hacia donde proviene la voz de mi padre, el esta ahí, en cuclillas frente a mi, con la mirada perdida en todos lados menos en mi.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte, tragando saliva, sabiendo que no quería oír la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque presiento, mas bien afirmo que no serán buenas noticias.

-Carter debes ser fuerte- inevitablemente mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

El toma un largo suspiro, mientras que lagrimas surgen de sus ojos, tengo miedo porque solo lo he visto llorar una sola vez y esa fue cuando mama se fue, de ahí en mas, nunca.

-Rosie...- se quedo callado.

-¿que pasa con ella?-

-el helicóptero en el que iba, se estrello en el océano, no se encontró ningún cuerpo, pero se cree que estan muerto-

-eso no puede ser cierto- dije incorporándome de la silla.

-Carter tranquila-

-no hay cuerpos!, ella esta viva-

-Carter siento decepcionarte pero los agentes aseguran que los cuerpos estan en el fondo del océano a una profundidad imposible de llegar-

-no, no puede ser, ¿como?-

-Un misil de larga distancia impacto contra el helicóptero haciéndolo pedazos, creemos que ambos el piloto y ella traían el cinturón y se hundieron sin tener éxito de sobrevivencia-

-¿quien?-

Mis palabras eran mas puro instinto, porque mi mente esta muy, pero muy lejos de aquí, tratando de encontrar una posibilidad de que ella estuviera viva, que todo fuera solo un error y nada mas.

-Kane-

y entonces mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, sentía ganas de vomitar, de tan rápido que veía las imágenes pasar, pero en lugar de eso: me desmaye.

Todo parecía abstracto, imaginario, un producto de mi imaginación, estaba frente a un feetro vacío, con la imagen de Rosie sobre el, el sacerdote hablaba y hablaba cosas que no entendían o no quería entender.

Mire a mi alrededor, nuestro compañeros de la escuela, los de PPP, mi padre abrazaba a Sophia, la madre de Rosie, quien sostenía una bandera Americana en sus mano y luego llego el momento difícil.

Vi en medio de lagrimas como el feetro era bajado a las profundidades de la tierra, vi como la tierra tapaba aquel profundo hoyo, vi las flores que las personas le aventaban, vi como colocaban el pasto sobre el hoyo ahora tapado, vi pero sin mirar, sin creer.

Comenzaba a volverme loca, aun sentía muy dentro de mi que Rosalinda estaba viva, pero las pruebas estaban ahí, ella había muerto en batalla, el maldito de Kane la había asesinado y con ella mi voluntad y mi vida.

Ya no lloraba, después de días no pude volver a llorar, la culpa invadía mi alma, aquella noche que se fue le había gritado "desearía que te murieras" al parecer dios o el diablo habían cumplido mi deseo, como desearia haberle dicho que la amaba, en lugar de esas palabras de odio, como desearía haber hecho el amor y no solo sexo que sirvió de despedida.

Pero la vida nunca es justa y el hubiera no existe, no se por cuanto tiempo podré soportar el vivir sin ella, no creo que mucho, la pena consume cualquier pensamiento lógico y deja el enorme hueco en mi ser, el que me pide a gritos que acabe con mi vida de una vez.

-Carter- mi padre me movio una y otra vez-

-hum?- es lo único que he dicho en días, y ni siquiera es una palabra.

-Sophia dice que esto llego ayer-

Mire sus manos, las cuales sujetan un sobre blanco, con mi nombre sobre el, puedo reconocer la letra perfecta de Rosie.

Sin pensarlo tomo el sobre, rompiéndolo y sacando una hoja.

"Querida Carter:

Se que nuestro adiós no fue el mejor, que ni siquiera fue un adiós, lamento cualquier daño que te cause.

En medio de esta misión, me he dado cuenta de lo estupida que soy, he dejado ir a la persona mas maravillosa del planeta y realmente lo siento; no se cuanto tiempo estaré alejada de ti, ruego a dios que no sea mucho tiempo, ya quiero abrazarte, besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo.

Decirte que lamento aquella noche en la que te tome con crueldad, que lamento el que no te levantaras junto a mi, que lamento todo el sufrimiento y las lagrimas que te provoque.

Espero que esta carta llegue antes que yo, y si no pues entonces te repetiré todo, espero puedas perdonarme.

P.D. PASE LO QUE PASE CARTER, SIGUE CON TU CAMINO, NO TE DES POR VENCIDA, LUCHA POR TU FELICIDAD Y TU VIDA, RECUERDA QUE HAY MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE AUN DEPENDEN DE TI... MANTENTE CON VIDA.

Con todo mi amor.

Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore."

Parecía que Rosalinda había presentido su muerte, y en esta carta me dejaba claro que no quería que yo me suicidara, pero porque era tan egoísta, nunca pensaba que yo sufría y ahora con esas palabras, a pesar de todos mis deseos, no moriría, por el solo hecho de que Rosalinda no lo quería.

* * *

O soy yo o me salio muy poetico el capitulo, neee pues quien sabe!

**Ya no se como continuar... a)Mato a Rosie o b)La dejo con vida... (amm ustedes que opinan)...**


	8. Sin cuerpo no hay homicidio

**Hope you like it...  
Espero les guste n_n**

**oh! si! no sean malos y dejen reviews... por sierto tambien lean mi otra historia (is love over?) y tambien dejen reviews no sean gachos u.U**

* * *

**8° Sin cuerpo no hay homicidio.**

_Carter Pov._

Ha pasado un año desde que Rosie murió, ante el mundo he superado su muerte, pero cuando estoy a solas los recuerdos se empeñan en lastimarme.

Atormentándome una y otra vez con las palabras de odio que le grite aquella noche.

Me he sentido tentada a terminar con mi vida innumerables veces pero al solo mirar o sentir la carta que llevo siempre conmigo, hace que recuerde el porque sigo viviendo.

Los demás piensan que ya he superado la muerte de Rosie pero la triste realidad es que el dolor se siente como el primer día, error, se intensifica con el pasar del tiempo.

Ellos ya la olvidaron, yo aun la recuerdo, digo como no recordarla, Rosie era un día soleado perfecto, ni muy caliente ni muy frió, siempre tenia esa sonrisa que te iluminaba la vida y sus hermosos ojos que te hacían olvidar.

Esa palabra ya no existía para mi, no olvidaba, lo que significaba que no podía perdonar, después de rehusarme a cualquier misión que me ponían en PPP y después de haber utilizado los recursos de "mala" manera, me hecharon.

Nadie podía culparme, yo buscaba venganza, la necesitaba, la deseaba, así que había utilizado todo lo que estaba en mis manos para localizar a KANE, pero parecía que el infierno se lo había tragado, ninguna pista de el, NADA, no podía ser que tuviera tanta suerte el desgraciado, no era justo, así de sencillo.

Ya no había tiempo para amar, no había tiempo para nada mas, solo venganza, una que consumía mi alma y quemaba mis entrañas, necesitaba matar a Kane, por el bien del mundo y por el mio, antes de que me vuelva loca, por la continua oscuridad que envuelve mi ser.

Ahora estoy en México, en un pueblo abandonado por la tecnología y dios, okay no seamos tan extremistas, la tecnología ya llego, pero es algo lenta, como sea, le seguí la pista a uno de los secuaces de Kane hasta aqui, le vi entrar en un bar de mala muerte, llamado "el borrachito"... ¡Vamos así o mas lógicos.! Lleva mas de una hora metido ahí y la frase.. "Carter" mas "la paciencia" nunca sucederá, solo si agregas en medio "no conoce".

Así que con pistola en la funda de mi lado derecho he entrado, las miradas se posan en mi, silbidos se escuchan en el bar, y los dizque piropos, lo busco con la mirada, localizándolo en una esquina, con varias botellas de cerveza frente a el.

Me siento a su lado, le hago uno que otro cariñito y accede a salir conmigo de ese bar, lo llevo hasta un callejón oscuro, el parece feliz, pero no lo sera por mucho tiempo.

Saco la pistola y se la pongo a un lado de la cabeza, parece que la borrachera se le ha pasado en un segundo, sus manos tiemblan, mientras busco en sus bolsillos cualquier cosa, encuentro una pistola que vacío de inmediato, un celular que meto en el bolsillo de mi abrigo negro.

-dime lo que sepas de Kane-

-no se nada, lo juro-

-no jures, ambos sabemos que jurarías por la vida de tu madre si sintieras la tuya en peligro, pero no te amenazare con matar a tu mama, parece una señora encantadora, aunque no diría lo mismo de tu esposa, pero para tu suerte tu hijo Esteban saco el carácter de tu mama-

-espera con ellos no- se ha tratado de mover.

-hey tranquilo- le hago mas presión con la pistola- no les va a pasar nada si me dices lo que te pregunto-

-esta bien, Kane esta muerto desde hace un año, alguien mas ocupa su lugar, nadie sabe quien es, solo que el fue quien mato a Kane, no tiene los mismos intereses que Kane, no planea atacar a pequeños países-

-entonces que?- mas presión

-planea atacar el programa de protección para princesas-

Me he quedado en blanco.

-¿por que?-

-nadie lo sabe, solo quiere venganza al parecer el era un agente y lo traicionaron-

-donde se encuentra "el"-

-bravo, bravo agente Mason Carter, a llegado muy lejos- una silueta aplaude frente a nosotros.- ahora que le parece si baja el arma y deja ir a ese insignificante malandrín-

-y quien eres tu para darme ordenes-

-aww pobre Carter no puede ser que te hayas olvidado de mi tan rápido-

Esa voz me a dejado completamente en shock, no puede ser, "es un producto de mi imaginación" me repetía mentalmente, ya había tenido estos retrocesos en el que la veo o la oigo, pero todos terminan en un espejismo, en una ilusión.

Oigo un disparo y nada después de eso.

Sin abrir los ojos, me llevo una mano a la cabeza, frotándome las sienes por el intenso dolor de cabeza que me esta matando.

Y entonces recuerdo, abriendo los ojos de inmediato, mirando para todas las direcciones posibles, descubro que estoy en el hotel de lujo en el que me había hospedado.

-IDIOTA, perdiste la concentración- me recrimino en voz alta.

Me levanto de la cama, yendo al baño a enjuagarme la cara con agua, cuando termino escucho que alguien toca la puerta, me miro, "dios aun sigo vestida" y recorro el pasillo hasta abrir la puerta.

-señorita Mason le han dejado este paquete- le arrebato la caja y cierro la puerta tras de mi.

Me siento en un sillón y comienzo a abrir la caja, encuentro fotos de una mujer a la que no le puedo distinguir la cara por que la lleva tapada con un pañuelo negro de encaje, pero lo mas sorprendente son las otras fotos en donde aparece la directora de PPP, recibiendo dinero de manos de, nada mas y nada menos que Joseph, o Joe conocido en el bajo mundo, uno igual que Kane, deseoso de apoderarse de pequeños países.

-QUE PU...JODIDOS ESTA PASANDO- me corrijo a mi misma.

Rebusco en la caja, encontrando un disco compacto, rápidamente corro a mi PC, siempre encendida las 24 hrs, por si papa tiene nueva información.

Papa me a ayudado después de mi despido, el me mantiene informada de cualquier cosa que sucede en PPP.

Abro el archivo de audio.

"Buenos días agente Mason, perdone lo del sedante, pero si la hubiera dejado husmear mas esa noche no estaría viva ahora y así no me sirve de nada, después me dará las gracias por haberle salvado el pellejo de aquel agente.

Se preguntara quien soy, solo digamos que soy un amigo, que apoya su causa el cien por ciento, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que le guste lo que va ir descubriendo.

Ya observo esas fotos verdad! Bien pues la mujer que me imagino no reconocí es la sucesora de Kane, aunque a la fuerza si me permite decir, es un ex agente buscando venganza de la directora de PPP, como ya vio, nuestra directora no se a portado muy bien del todo, a ayuda a quitarle los imperios a muchas princesa, entre esas la princesa Alice y claro esta nuestra amada Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore.

Me imagino que esos nombres son bastante conocidos para usted, le daré un pequeño informe de ellas, Alice seria la nueva reina, todo estaba a su favor, pero por obras del destino, llamemoslo así, el mundo se a enterado de... sus preferencias, teniendo el rechazo por completo del mundo, lo que dejo a su hermano a cargo, bueno pues eso estaba planeado de ante mano, el principie Nicolas le había pagado una suma muy fuerte a la directora para que hiciera esa pequeña jugada, la directora ya sabia del escape de Kane, lo utilizo a su favor para quitarle el reino a nuestra siguiente princesa.

Ya estaba planeado que ustedes dos terminarían juntas, solo era cuestión de tiempo y cuando la directora lo descubrió, las mando a esa casa, para seguir con la siguiente fase, que seria restituir a Rosalinda y mandarla a otra misión, pensaron que, podrían cacharlas en pleno acto y así seguir, pero ustedes se las hicieron fácil al pelearse. El helicóptero estaba diseñado para explotar.

Esa es la información que tengo hasta ahora agente, continuamente le estaré mando mas información.

Ambos queremos que la directora pague por sus actos, si me permite darle un consejo, le diré que no busque a la sucesora de Magnus, es mas peligrosa de lo que usted cree, ademas de que no creo que le guste saber quien es...

Usted sabe de la frase "sin cuerpo no hay homicidio"..."

la grabación se detuvo ahí, estaba sorprendida, enojada, triste, y no había sabido en que momento había comenzado a llorar, quizá en el momento en que menciono el nombre que mas dolor me causaba.

Kane estaba muerto, alguien lo sucedía y la directora era una caza recompensas, ella había armado todo para que el reino de Rosie se quedara sin reina y poder tomar posesión de este, lo que la muy estúpida no sabia era que Rosalinda había puesto todo a mi nombre, lo único que me faltaba era cumplir mis 18 años y tomaría posesión del reino por completo, para lo que faltaban 4 meses.

¿Quien era este hombre que me había mandado esta información?¿Por que sabia tanto? ¿Por que no quería que siguiera buscando al sucesor? ¿A que se refería con que no me gustaría saber quien era esa mentada sucesora? Pero lo mas extraño era ¿Por que esta ultima frase de sin cuerpo no hay homicidio?, tantas preguntas rondaban en mi mente.

Recordaba el día en que lo de Alice se había sabido, lo habían publicado en los periódicos mas importantes del mundo, nadie supo quien había filtrado esa información, ahora lo sabia. Así que el príncipe Montemayor había planeado esto.

Dios yo confiaba en esa... ¿por que demonios nos hizo esto? Ella la mato, ella mato a mi Rosalinda, y todo por un reino, que al final terminara siendo mio, lo que significara que vendrá a matarme ahora a mi.

Pero si esa sucesora también quiere la cabeza de la directora por que no la buscaba y me aliaba con ella, al fin que vamos por la misma causa.

Había algo que me impulsaba a buscar a la sucesora de Kane, dentro de mi un sentimiento me decía que debía buscarla, averiguar y dar con ella.

Tendría que esperar a mi informante, para saber un poco mas, no me fiaba del todo de mi dizque amigo, nadie ayuda solo porque si.

Pedí servicio a la habitación, mientras seguía analizando la grabación y las fotos, por que esa mujer me comenzaba a obsesionar, escuche unos toques en la puerta y fui a abrir pensando que era el servicio, pero al abrir no había nadie, solo un sobre en el piso. Mire para todos lados, ni rastro de alguien, tome el sobre entre mis manos y cerré la puerta, me recargue en ella y destape para ver el contenido, solo había una nota.

"Si sabe lo que le conviene, regresara a Costa Luna y dejara de meterse en mis asuntos, deje de interferir... PPP es mio; usted servirá mejor como reina que como un cadáver por meterse en donde no debe, deje las venganza para alguien que pueda con la carga.

DARK QUEEN."

Al parecer la sucesora de Kane ya sabia de mi, y que nombre tan mas estúpido "Dark Queen" enserio, digo la pobre ni a princesa de primavera llegaba, su amenaza me hacia querer conocerla aun mas.

Otros toques en la puerta, saque la pistola de la funda...

-¿QUIEN?-

-servicio a cuarto-

Abrí la puerta y tome mi carrito de comida, cuanto se habían tardado digo, ya hasta había recibido una amenaza y estos se tardaban con mi desayuno.

Había una pregunta mas que no había analizado, y esa era ¿Como Dark Queen sabia de mi sucesión al trono? Aquella información solo la sabíamos la directora, mi padre, Sophia y yo, el mundo entero estaba cegado acerca de esa "increíble noticia".

Quien diría que la chica del sebo, ahora espia, seria la nueva reina de Costa Luna, ademas de que ahora Costa Luna (gracias a unos últimos trabajos que Rosie había realizado antes de morir) se había convertido en un importante país exportador de petroleo, quien lo diría!.

Se mantenía esa información en secreto para mi seguridad, el problema es que el enemigo estaba en casa, como se aseguraba mi vida ahora; sonreí al pensar como estaría planeando la directora para matarme o hacerlo pasar por un suicidio.

Si lo lograba, nadie sospecharía, ellos creerían que me había suicidado por la muerte de Rosie, creerían que estaba en depresión, creerían que me había vuelto loca.

Y quizá si me había vuelto loca, o ¿como se le llamaban a las diferentes apariciones de Rosie, o a escuchar su risa en la lejanía?, solo que Rosie se haya convertido en mi ángel, oh! Por dios!.

-Rosie si estas aquí, mándame una señal, algo: como mover un objeto o susurrarme al oído-

...3 minutos después...

-okay! Ahora si que me siento estúpida...- Di un largo suspiro

"no puedo creer que haya hecho eso" pensé.

Cuando termine mi desayuno, cheque mi correo electrónico, tenia un mensaje de papa.

"Querida Carter:

Hace mas de un mes que estas no se donde, pero como siempre aquí esta el informe.

No hay señales de Kane, la directora cree que el esta en Rusia ha mandado uno de los mejores agentes para investigar, pero seguimos sin tener nada concluso.

Hoy supimos que PPP tiene un enemigo aun mas grande que cualquiera, en especial porque solo quiere atacarnos a nosotros, hay muchos agentes desaparecidos, creemos que muertos, no hay señales de ellos.

Ten cuidado, quizá también ande de tras de ti.

Te quiere... Mason."

"Muy tarde con la información, papa", no podía mandarle la información que ahora tenia, sabia que la directora vigilaba la mayoría de los mensajes, ademas de ¿papa me creería?, esperaba que si.

* * *

N/A: Ya se qe muchos de ustedes diran: pinche vieja nada mas para eso nos hizo esperar casi un mes, solo para un capitulo asi...  
pero me a pasado de todo... bueno no tanto asi, solo un corazon roto puff y eso a veces no me deja pensar... y como no qeria hacer el capitulo asi de emo como me siento, pues me espere un poco...  
Este capitulo es necesario para el siguiente n_n...


	9. Dark Queen

**9° Dark Queen .**

Aquel dia habia sido de locos, y desde eso había pasado una semana, me había puesto a averiguar más acerca de DARK QUEEN, pero muchos le tenían miedo y preferían morir antes de darme información, necesitaba saber que demonios comenzaba a pasar.

Claro que aun no mataba a nadie, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo para saber en que estaba metida y claro para saciar mi sed de venganza.

Tome mi gabardina color arena y salí por una nueva pista, mi mentado amigo, me había dicho, que la siguiente pista estaba en un cargamento de armas ilegales en uno de los barcos de Baja California Norte, que partía para California a las 3 de la mañana.

Aun no le había mandado la información a papa, seguía teniendo miedo de que el también estuviera vigilado y si la directora se sentía acorralada, lo mataría sin pensar.

Rente un auto veloz, un Mustang GT rojo, iba a mas de 100km/hr en las carreteras, rumbo al muelle.

Me detuve frente a un banco gigantesco negro, observe a unos hombres cargar diversas cajas, volteaban para diferentes lados, era claro que tenia algo que ocultar.

Me acerque un poco mas, necesitaba aclarar mis dudas, este gran cargamento me llevaría a Dark Queen, era ella la que tenia respuestas para mi, era ella quien aclararía todo de una vez por todas, y quizá me ayudaría con mi venganza.

Entre mas avanzaba ilícitamente entre las cajas de cargamento, mi corazón se aceleraba mas, la adrenalina de la verdad y el de ser descubierta, hacia que mi euforia se multiplicara, bien decían que cuando no hay nadie por quien vivir, la vida ya no importa, y ese era mi caso, lo único que me motivaba era la venganza nada mas ni nada menos, ya no le tenia miedo a la muerte, si no a no cumplir mi venganza.

Sentí la punta de una arma en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo seguía sin miedo.

-levantate lentamente y no hagas nada estúpido niña-

Obedecí, me incorpore lentamente, con las manos frente a mi.

-¿eres Carter no es así?- el hombre pregunto sin dejar de apuntarme.

-¿si lo soy que?-

-¿no recibiste el memo de Dark Queen?-

-lo recibí, pero quiero conocerla en persona-

-pequeña Carter no quieres saber quien es-

Alguien hablo tras de mi, quise voltear pero el hombre de la pistola no me dejo, esa voz, era una mujer y estaba segura que la conocía.

-porque no dejamos esta estupidez de ser amenazada con un arma y me dejas hablar con ella-

-Jared llevala a mi oficina-

-pero la señora dijo..-

-no te preocupes no diré nada, haz lo que te digo, tu sabes que es lo mejor para todos-

Jared no dijo nada, me tomo del brazo y me guío hacia el barco, los hombres me veía, sus miradas curiosas y desaprobatorias Jared no dejaba de apuntarme.

-tienes suerte niña, si alguien mas te hubiera encontrado estarías muerta para ahora-

Jared sonreía, fue entonces que lo mire, un hombre de veintitantos, cabello oscuro y rizado, alto y muy fornido, sus ojos oscuros casi negros, me miraban con asombro.

-lo bueno fue que te conozco lo suficiente-

-¿conocerme?, ¿a que te refieres?-

-Dark Queen te tiene lo bastante vigilada, eres un peligro para su misión, pero ella no te quiere muerta, mas bien te quiere a salvo y libre de cualquier venganza, debiste hacerle caso, no te gustara lo que encontraras en Dark Queen-

-yo soy la que toma la decisión de saber si me gusta o no lo que encuentre-

-siempre tan obstinada Carter-

-deja de hablarme como si me conocieras-

Jared no dijo nada mas, me sentó en una silla, frente a un escritorio y se marcho, trate de abrir la puerta que tras de el había cerrado, pero al parecer tenia seguro, intente abrirla, golpe y golpe, pero la puerta de acero jamás cedió, me canse y me senté.

Parecían horas las que estuve allí, cuando aquella voz de mujer volvió a hablarme para ordenarme despertar.

Fue cuando recordé todo, frente a mi estaba nada mas y nada menos que Alice Montemayor Smith, mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

-princesa Alice?-

-la misma-

-tu, ¿como?-

-la reina negra me encontró y ahora soy su aliada, y tu eres la mía-

-"..."-

-no entiendes ¿verdad Carter?, soy tu contacto, el que te dio las pistas-

Ahora todo cuadraba, como era que ella supiera aquellos secretos que no habían salido a la luz.

-¿conoces a Dark Queen?-

-así es-

-¿dime quien es?-

-aun no estas preparada-

-no, ¿por que? ¿por que estas aliada con ella? ¿como supiste donde encontrarme? ¿como supiste de mi ascenso al trono? ¿como?-

-calma Carter- dio un largo suspiro- ella me encontró a mi, me sorprendió al verla así toda oscura, pero accedí porque esto ya lo habíamos planeado años atrás, supe como encontrarte porque ella te tiene vigilada, esta al pendiente de ti, y fue Dark Queen quien me dijo del ascenso-

-¿quien es ella y porque me conoce tanto?-

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-no te dije que no la metieras en esto Aliii...-

Dios esa voz, otra vez mi mente juega conmigo, otra vez escuchaba la voz de Rosalinda y no solo eso, mi mente proyectaba su cuerpo por completo, frente a mi, tan hermosa como siempre, pero con una mirada que miedo daba.

Me quede pasmada, sin saber que decir, ¿es que acaso estaba soñando de nuevo?.

-Carter yo...- Su voz sonaba como la recordaba, como un cantar de ángeles divinos, era una hermosa sinfonía. Pero sus ojos me daban escalofríos.

-Rosalin...-

Después de eso todo fue oscuro, esto no me estaba pasando, no ella.. ella estaba muerta, yo la enterré en aquel agujero negro, yo... yo llore su muerte por meses, yo... yo y ella... ella no estaba viva... era mi imaginación, era mi imaginación... Ella no estaba viva...

Cuando desperté, ya no estaba en aquella oficina, sino en un cuarto amplio, era iluminado por una luz tenue, gire mi cabeza para todos lados, hasta que me tope con una figura que hizo el miedo volver a mi cuerpo.

-tu... tu estabas muerta-

-Carter mereces una explicación y yo te la daré- tomo un largo suspiro y ante mi silencio prosiguió- aquel día cuando Alice me pidió que hablara con ella, me dijo que había escuchado una conversación entre su hermano y alguien mas, escucho como planeaban quitarnos de en medio para quedarse con las costas, dijo que debíamos hacer algo, si no, alguien resultaría muerto, no quería que fueras tu la que saliera lastimada, trate de alejarte de mi, pero en lugar de eso libere mi frustración teniendo sexo contigo, ante mi error me fui sin despedirme, días después mientras estaba en la misión de tu padre, Jared agente encubierto me hablo de la muerte de Kane, el mismo lo había asesinado, ya que descubrió la alianza con la directora y con el príncipe Nicholas, nos aliamos el y yo, planeamos nuestra muerte en el helicóptero, mande esa carta unos días antes porque sabia tu no querías una vida sin mi, alguna vez lo dijiste, me apodere de los subordinados del general Magnus, contrate mas; algunos agentes de PPP, los que la agencia piensa muertos, están bajo mis ordenes, todos están enterados ya de que la directora de PPP es una traidora, he gastado mi tiempo frustrándole planes, alejando a sus mejores agentes para que se unan a mi y hasta ahora a funcionado; hasta que tu Carter, comenzaste a hacer preguntas, a buscar donde no debías, te inmiscuiste demasiado, la directora anda tras de ti, quiere quitarte de en medio para obtener costa Luna; también anda tras de Dark Queen, quien soy yo-

-¿como pudiste?, ¿por que no me dijiste nada?, hubiera ido contigo hasta el fin del mundo y tu sencillamente me excluiste de todo, ¿por que? ¿Por salvarme?-

-si-

-yo te pude ayudar-

-no Carter, esta venganza envenena almas, no soy la misma, sabia que si te llevaba conmigo muchas cosas me las prohibirías y yo no te negaría nada, no quería que te volvieras como yo, no quería que tu me hicieras débil-

La palabra débil rondaba por mi mente, ¿así la hacia yo a ella? ¿Débil?.

-no entiendo el porque, y sinceramente no me interesa nada mas, descubrir que la persona que amas se hizo pasar por muerta, negó que estuviera con ella, e hizo de mi vida una porquería, esta viva y no dijo nada por un año, me esta destrozando, no quiero saber nada de esto, ya nada vale la pena, todos dijeron que no me gustaría saber quien era Dark Queen y tenían mucha razón, no debí meterme en esto, me deja más vaciá que antes; al menos en el pasado tenia a una Rosalinda justa, recta, amorosa y perfecta y ahora ya no queda nada de eso, solo una joven que dejo todo por una venganza absurda-

-Kane mato a mi padre, con la ayuda de la directora-

-quisiera decirte que lo siento, pero el verte así, tan oscura y con una sed de venganza, no me provoca nada, Rosalinda estas tan envuelta en ese dolor que dejaste todo lo bueno por que si en verdad luchar-

-Carter lo hice por ti, por tu padre que ha sido como el mio, y por mi mismo padre, que murió en la lucha por Costa Luna-

-no debiste molestarte tanto Rosalinda, ni mi padre ni yo necesitábamos que tu fueras la heroína, lo que yo necesitaba era al amor de mi vida y mi padre a su segunda hija en nuestras vidas, no creyéndola muerta; sabes que ha sido la vida sin ti, sabes como se siente mi padre al saber que el debía morir en aquel helicóptero en lugar de ti, no sabes que culpable se siente por haber accedido a cambiarte la misión, pero mucho menos sabes como me sentí yo, estuve tantas veces a punto de matarme, nadie se entero porque siempre me detuve, por tu memoria, pero ¿que hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera detenido, si no hubiera querido una vida sin ti y me hubiera suicidado?-

-te hubiera seguiría-

-y que, ¿terminar como la estúpida historia de Romeo y Julieta?, así terminaríamos, ¿con una muerte absurda?-

-es preferible a verte morir por mi culpa-

-pues de todos modos hubiera sido tu culpa-

-pero...-Rosalinda saco un rugido de su garganta- no lo entiendes-

-solo entiendo una cosa Rosalinda, y esa es que te detesto con toda mi alma, no puedo creer que hayas preferido la venganza antes que mi, ¿hasta allí llego tu amor?... prefiero irme ahora, si no te molesta-

-no, llamare a alguien para que te conduzca hasta tu auto-

Me incorpore de la cama, Rosalie trato de ayudarme, pero me negué a tomar su mano; me guío por un estrecho camino, subimos unas escaleras y llegamos justo a la cubierta. El sol comenzaba a salir, se veía reflejado como si una parte estuviera en el mar y la otra comenzase a aparecer en el horizonte.

He aquí el final de mi búsqueda por Dark Queen, la cual no me gusto saber quien era, la lección del día era, no ser tan terca, dejar ir el pasado, pero tampoco ver hacia el futuro, solo vivir el presente como si fuera el ultimo, no sabes en que momento la persona que mas amas, te puede matar...

* * *

**A/N: no me odien por no subirlo pronto, tampoco odien a Rosalinda, okay no se crean si odienla, hasta yo la odie y me odie por escribir esto... D:**


	10. Las rosas se consumen en la sangre de:

**10° Las rosas se consumen en la sangre de la venganza .**

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió inmiscuir a Carter en todo esto Alice? Creí que teníamos un trato. Yo te ayudo con tu venganza y tú con la mía, y nadie mete a las dos mujeres que más amamos. O que ¿te gustaría que yo metiera en esto a Rachel? Creo que no ¿verdad?-

Estaba en la oficina principal, minutos después de ver como Carter se alejaba de mi vida. No la culpaba, lo merecía por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Y ahora estaba aquí, gritándole a Alice.

-no- fue su respuesta, respuesta que me hizo enojar más.

-entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la trajiste hasta aquí?- le recrimino

-porque no creí que fueras a estar en el cuartel hoy, tú sabes que Carter nos podría ayudar en mucho-

-y lo mismo puede hacer Rachel, ya que parece que te haz olvidado que ella es una ex agente de PPP, que tiene mas experiencia que yo y que también quiere venganza. Sin embargo, tu no la haz dejado entrar en esta misión y yo respeto tu decisión, ¿Por qué no pudiste respetar la mía hum?- Alice me mira con sus ojos azules, abre y cierra la boca una y otra vez pero no sabe que decir.

-Las rosas se consumen en la sed de la venganza- es lo que dice después de unos minutos

-eso lo se, ¿Por qué crees que no metí a Carter en esto? La venganza consume almas y la mía como la tuya está más que consumidas. Si tu lo comprendes ¿Por qué querías que Carter se metiera en esto?-

Titubea una y otra vez, ni ella misma tiene una buena excusa para lo que ha hecho. Y eso me hace enojar, ha ido tras mi espalda y ha ayudado a Carter para que investigue todo lo de PPP. Poniéndola en riesgo, ha sabiendas que yo necesito proteger a Carter de todo daño.

No fue suficiente el daño que ya le hice al mentirle sobre mi muerte, ahora Alice hacia esto; lo que hacia de mis posibilidades a que Carter en algún futuro me perdonara y amara de regreso, o al menos me quisiera como una amiga disminuir a cero.

-no es como si la amaras- me grita

-claro que la amo, siempre la ame y siempre la voy amar, hasta el final de mi vida y quien sabe si mas-

-si la amaras no hubieras aparentado tu muerte- me recrimina, queriendo intimidarme con su mirada, pero mi frustración en mas poderosa que eso.

-lo hice como tu dijiste, las rosas se consumen en la sed de la venganza. Por algo la frase Alice, porque te consumes y cuando termina no queda nada, te sientes vacía solo que tengas ha alguien que te ayude con el peso de tanta oscuridad. Imagina que hubiera sido al revés, que no hubieras conocido a Rachel en medio de esta misión, no desearías protegerla, proteger su corazón y alma, para que al final ella pudiera sanar tus heridas y tener por fin un final feliz. No querías que Rachel estuviera fuera de tanta maldad, o que no estuviera con el dios en su boca cada vez que te vas y ella no sabe si regresaras con vida o en ataúd. ¿Acaso no harías lo mismo que yo? Porque si no, eres mas egoísta de lo que creí. O ¿es que no me quieres ver feliz? Porque con esto arruinaste la poca esperanza que tenia de volver con Carter-

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, le he dado donde mas le duele, en su preciada Rachel, a la mujer que conoció mientras estábamos en esta misión hace seis meses atrás. Además, sabe que es la verdad, que después de esto Carter no querrá verme jamás.

-no lo quise hacer de esa manera y tu lo sabes. Yo solo quería que alguien mas nos ayudara para terminar con esto lo más pronto posible y poder vivir sin necesidad de estarnos escondiendo ya sea por presunta muerte o por humillación publica. Ella merecía la verdad, al menos Rachel sabe la verdad pero Carter, Carter estaba cegada en una mentira que tu le hiciste ver. No le diste opciones como yo se las di a la mujer que amo. Y claro que pienso igual que tú, no quiero que Rachel se envenene en esta sed de venganza. Y mucho menos quise romper las pocas esperanzas que tenias con Carter. Pero estoy desesperada Rosalinda, ya quiero vivir- la miro con toda la ira que tengo mientras ella me ven con tristeza

-vale, pues vivamos acosta de mi felicidad, terminemos de una vez con esto para que TU puedas ser feliz con el amor de tu vida. Y que si descubren que estoy viva, y que si muero o muere Carter al menos TÚ serás feliz- Alice llora en silencio

-no es así como quiero que terminen las cosas, quiero que seas feliz, que seamos felices- me dice en un suspiro que lentamente se apaga

-pues esa felicidad de la que me hablas ya no la voy a conocer. Te lo agradezco- rio amargamente mientras le doy la espalda y salgo de oficina.

**Alice pov. **

Me siento como la persona más egoísta del mundo, las palabras de Rosie me calaron en el fondo de mi alma. Tiene un poco de razón, pero enserio ya quiero dejar de esconderme y por supuesto que la quiero ver feliz, pero al parecer no medí las cosas y ahora están en un lugar donde no hay salida.

Tengo que arreglar las cosas entre Carter y Rosalinda, se lo debo. Después de todo ella dejo todo por ayudarme, se hizo la muerta para poder ayudarme y para proteger a Carter.

No entiendo como no eso no me lo reprocho, me pudo haber dicho que ella pudiera haber sido feliz si yo no hubiera ido ese día y le hubiera dicho todo lo que PPP y mi hermano tenía planeado. Pero ella fue tan noble que decidió ayudarme aunque tuviera que dejar su vida a un lado.

Sé que también hace esto por lo de su padre, pero lo que tuvo mas carga en todo esto fue lo que yo le dije, como mi hermano me quería fuera del juego. Al fin y al cabo lo de su padre lo hubiera podido superar al lado de Carter. Si hubiera sido solo lo de su padre, se a ciencia cierta que no hubiera dejado a Carter por una venganza sin sentido. Porque Kane para ese entonces ya estaba a segundos de morir. Con o sin la ayuda de Rosalinda.

Salí por la misma puerta que por la que salió furiosa Rosalie, veo que Rachel esta recargada a unas puertas de mi.

-¿haz escuchado todo?- no tiene sentido preguntar ya se cual es la respuesta, pero algo en mi tiene esperanza.

-de principio a fin. Te agradezco que quieras protegerme, pero no necesito que me protejas siempre. Unas veces si otras no. Y lo que hiciste, por querer apresurar todo, ha sido egoísta. ¿No crees que Rosalie también quería que todo esto terminara para que tú y yo fuéramos felices? Porque crees que ha apresurado planes. Sabe que tú no quieres estar escondida por siempre, y te quiere ver feliz. Las cosas a prisa no dejan nada bueno- me dice con firmeza, si antes sabia que la había regado, ahora estoy cien por ciento que me he equivocado.

-ahora veamos a Carter antes de que se marche y hagamos lo posible porque entienda las razones de Rosalinda- me dice sonriéndome y tendiéndome su mano derecha, la que felizmente tomo.

No pude encontrarme mejor pareja que Rachel, me comprende pero también sabe cuando regañarme.

Las dos estamos frente a la habitación de Carter, hemos tocado varias veces pero nadie nos abre y me temo lo peor. Que Carter se haya ido directo y no regresara al hotel a recoger sus pertenencias.

Un alivio recorre mi cuerpo cuando el elevador hace un tin y por las puertas aparece la mujer que puede salvar mi amistad con Rosie. No parece muy gustosa de vernos, nos fulmina con la mirada y antes que pueda decir algo Rachel la interrumpe.

-venimos hablar, escucha y después tomas tu decisión. No venimos abogando por nadie, solo a contar el resto de historia desde nuestro punto de vista. Y no, no nos envía Rosalinda. Ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí, es mas si se entera nos va a decapitar - dice bromeando como si con ello pudiera alivianar el ambiente tan pesado que se a creado.

-suena como la Rosalinda que solía conocer. Solo escucho- dice.

Camina hacia nosotras, después mete la tarjeta en la hendidura y la puerta se abre. Nos invita a pasar y nos ofrece algo de beber. Le agradecemos pero nos negamos.

Yo solo quiero ir directo a la plática y arreglar lo que he deshecho. Carter esta frente a nosotras, nos mira con esa mirada calculadora que me dio por primera vez cuando nos conocimos.

-¿y tu eres?- le dice apuntando a la mujer a mi lado

-soy Rachel, ex agente de PPP y soy la novia de Alice- dice aclarando el porqué de su presencia.

-bien, pues soy toda oídos- dice Carter cruzándose de brazos, con una actitud de que no vamos a poder cambiar cualquier idea que ya tiene en la cabeza.

Un corazón roto es necio, lo se, lo he vivido. Pero espero que ella sea igual que yo, y tenga una pequeña apertura donde entre lo que le vamos a decir.

**Rosalinda Pov.**

-ya todo esta listo mi general. Los hombres están listos para atacar PPP en el momento en que usted lo ordene- me dice uno de los ex oficiales de PPP.

-necesitamos algo antes de comenzar- el hombre me mira con interrogación. –Necesitamos secuestrar al mayor Mason para sacarlo de nuestro camino, no quiero que el hombre salga herido-

-si mi general- dice haciendo un saludo de soldado y dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

-antes de que se me olvide soldado. Espero que la seguridad de Sofía Fiore y Carter Mason siga igual de eficiente como hasta ahora-

-si mi general- dice el hombre antes de marcharse.

Luego dejo caer las lagrimas que he estado guardando desde hace un año. Todo esta por terminar pero ¿Qué?

* * *

**_A.N. Disculparme por todo este tiempo sin actualizar, no tengo pretexto mas que la falta de imaginacion. Espero que alguien por ahi me siga leyendo, si no es asi, aun terminare esta historia._**

**_Solo quedan dos capitulos mas en los que ya estoy trabajando, espero no tardarme años como lo hice con este capitulo._**

**_gracias por sus comentarios y animos para que yo siguiera escribiendo, eso fue lo que me motivo para continuar, sin usted no soy nada sobre esta historia... GRACIAS_**


End file.
